Beauty and the Tragedy
by AngelusDreamer
Summary: The badly burned down and vacant Xavier Institute was found and restored by a mutant woman named Angelus. Though the original X-men are gone, the school has new mutant students and enemies.
1. Chapter 1: Something Isn't Right

Chapter 1: Something Isn't Right  
Rachel Moore

_The school was on fire…Students were running out of the science building and here I was standing in the middle of it all, no one seemed to see me. 'How did this start?' I kept thinking to myself. As I got closer to the fire I could see the source of it; at three lab stations the gas was turned on and the shut off valve appeared too rusted to move. Then there was an explosion. _

I woke up with what seemed to be a fever, my skin was hot and sweat was all over me and the sheets. A painful headache rushed to the surface of my temples as I sat up in bed.

"The dream…" From underneath my bed I pulled out a journal given to me by my grandma before she died..At the top of every page was a quote from the bible. I never had been much of a religious person, but the quotes were insightful at times. After writing down the dream I looked back at previous dreams…murder…earthquakes…rape, all of them unimaginable to any sane persons mind.

"Am I sane?" I questioned myself in a whisper. Frowning I closed the book and put it back under my bed, today was Sunday...and tomorrow was school, no fire or explosion today.

Mom made me bacon and eggs for breakfast and asked the age old question… "Did you sleep good last night hunny?"

Poking at my eggs I thought about telling her the truth, but stopped, she wouldn't understand. "Yeah…it was fine.." the silence broke thanks to the phone. "hello?" I answered and it was Brittney on the other line wanting to come over and hang out. "Sure..give me an hour..I just got up." Her laugh could be heard across the kitchen and then I hanged up the phone.

"You and Brittney hanging out today? We'll don't tear the place apart while I'm gone…" I rolled my eyes, "I'm not a kid anymore!"

"I know dear...just saying." She grabbed her purse and headed toward the door, "I'll be back later, just doing some shopping and picking up dinner. Call me if Brittney will be staying." Once she left I finished my breakfast and took a shower quickly.

After I got out there was a spider crawling up my bedroom wall… "Eww!" I went and got the bug spray but after spraying it fell to the ground and took off. "Damit." When I was done getting ready I sat in the kitchen waiting for the door to ring, "She's always late…" I sighed and glanced over at the stove, gas. I narrowed my eyes at the reminder…would it happen? Could it happen?

When Brittney came she brought a large bag with her, "What's all this? You know you can't spend the night, tomorrow is Monday."

"Chill out, just brought some clothes…I need your opinion on 'em for this tomorrow." She ran upstairs and shut the bathroom door before trying on the first outfit; meanwhile we talked through the door. "I heard you have a crush on Josh."

My face got red in shock and embarrassment, "From whom?" I was starting to get pissed, I only told one other person.

"Maggie did. You should know she has a big mouth Rachel, why'd you tell her?"

I shrugged just as the door opened, "I don't know honestly…" Then I gasped, Brittney was wearing the same outfit from the dream. "That one…you're going to wear that one to school tomorrow."

She looked at me confused, "I thought about it, duh that's why I'm here…If you choose the first one then that's no fun…" she paused noticing my reaction, "are you okay Rach? You look scared."

I sat down on my bed and started crying feeling panicked, "Something terrible is going to happen at school. I saw it."

Brittney now looked very concerned, "What do you mean you saw it? Saw what?"

I sniffled and tried to calm down. "Listen to me, tomorrow there is going to be an explosion at school."

"Ookay…and how do you know this? You aren't planning to…"

"No! I had a dream about it last night. And you were wearing that outfit."

She raised a brow at me, "Rach we have dreams all the time, that don't mean they come true." She rubbed my shoulder, "Just calm down, nothing will happen."

I pushed her hand away. "You don't believe me? Britt I think I know what I'm talking about. I've had these dreams before...look at this." I pulled out my journal and handed it to her. She flipped through it and gave me a scary look that made my stomach turn.

"This is terrible! You dreamed all this?" she handed me back the journal and started grabbing her things, "I've gotta go…maybe I'll see you around tomorrow."

When she left I was feeling regretful for opening up to her…I thought I could trust her.

Mom was surprised to see Brittney not there when she came home. I lied quickly, "her mom called and wanted her home."

"Well that's a shame…I brought home pizza for tonight." I forced a smile and went back to my room and shut the door.

Dad ended up coming home late from watching a football game with his friends, so we didn't really eat together that night. I decided to watch television in my room till I fell asleep. My mom thought Brittney and I just had a fight or something so she was leaving me alone…or giving me my space, that's what she always said. I took out my dream journal and flipped to the last blank page…

_This other part of me is different. I can't quite grasp what I'm supposed to do with this knowledge. But in these dreams I'm not Rachel, I'm someone else…Angelus, that shall be her name and these dreams are her special power._


	2. Chapter 2: Death Dealer

Chapter 2: Death Dealer

Laura Andrews

My knee was bouncing from tapping my foot against the floor. Hospitals were not a place I liked to be…Sure it's my job to help get patients there alive, but I rarely stayed around to chat. Yup, I'm an EMT, emergency medical technician or paramedic. I'm the one that arrives to scrape barely alive bodies from the street, and then stabilize them enough to get them to the Emergency Room. If I were good at mathematics I'd say six out of ten made there with a good chance. Can you believe I went to school to become this? The pay sucks, in case you were wondering…but the firefighters are incredibly hot.

"Laura Andrews?" the nurse spoke up in the waiting room.

I could feel my heart rate go up hearing my name and forced a smile as I followed her to the back.

"The doctor will be right with you..." She closed the door behind her and I took a seat on the table.

It was cold in there; the air vent was right above me at full blast. Glancing around I looked for the thermostat but there wasn't one.

It felt like I was there forever until the doctor came. "Ah, Laura…where is your friend or family member? I told you to bring someone with you," he frowned disappointed.

"Sorry, my friend is working right now and couldn't take off. Oh and my family doesn't live in New York, they're back in Arizona, I don't talk to them much anyway…"

The doctor nodded as he looked through the results, "You're test results came back positive for an acute leukemia. A bone marrow transplant could be an option, but the closest matches are within family members."

My jaw dropped, "are you sure? I mean…I feel fine sometimes. What other options are there?"

The doctor took a seat, "there is chemo and radiation therapy which will be effective but the disease is going to progress very quickly. I'm going to refer you for chemotherapy as a start." I took the slip of paper and left his office after he tried explaining everything and being nice to me…man I hate that. It wasn't that I was in denial…well maybe I was a tiny bit, but I didn't have the money for all this fancy treatment. Being an EMT doesn't mean you make the big bucks here…I make enough for my rent and food, oh and that piece of crap I call a car.

When I got back home I changed into my work clothes and started to make myself some lunch, but the smell of it just made me sick. My pager started beeping with a familiar number on it, my shift was up to work the bus and I was late…but I had a doctor excuse. Hopping back into my car I drove to a different hospital where my partner for the day was.

"Hey…this is some nice weather isn't it?" Carlos tried to make small talk while I put my hair in a ponytail and put on my jacket.

"Nice? No snow yet, so I guess you could say nice." After we took inventory of our equipment we headed out to the streets.

"How'd things go with the doc?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "It was just a false alarm. He wants me to take it easy and that stress is probably the cause." Carlos seemed completely thrilled for me and that we should stop for a sandwich after work to celebrate. I nodded and smiled, doing my best to pretend to be thrilled and relieved, but honestly hoped he'd forget by the time our shift was done.

I saved two lives that day. One was a young boy that stopped breathing after getting a small toy stuck in this windpipe. The second was a drug addict who got stabbed in the abdomen, without assistance she would have died from blood loss. We got another call about a possible shooting, but once at the scene we learned no one was injured.

"So you got plans for this weekend?" he asked me.

I shook my head no in laughter, "Why do I have the feeling you're having a party again." "Hey! You've never complained before. Besides…it'll give you time to forget all the stress."

Rolling my eyes I agreed to go, "Right…'cause stress is best solved with countless games of beer pong?"

"Hell yeah Amiga! Rest of the guys said they'd be there too." Just when I was about to say it would be fun we got another call.

One of the first things they teach you in being a paramedic is to realize that you cannot save everyone. Sure it sounds like a no brainer, but when you are right there with the person…feeling their last breath of air leave their body, you cannot help but feel that it was your fault. I should have tried harder. Why didn't I do it this way? All these questions come to mind but no one can answer them. Like I said…we're a life line till they can get to the real experts. Since we were both kinda down our shift ended quietly,

I returned home to discover a message on my phone; it was from the hospital wanting to remind me of my appointment for Wednesday, aka day one chemotherapy. From my bag I pulled out the card given to me about the treatment…listing what to expect, what it does, and all this other crap. Looking at my hair I couldn't imagine it falling out, even if there was just a slight chance…I guess it really hadn't sunk in that it was life or death here. But those two occurred at work and not in my personal life, so I liked to keep that separate…if that makes any sense.

As I continued reading the card it started to become a blur, literally. "What the hell?" I closed my eyes tightly and opened them again. At a distance I could see fine…but reading the card was proving to be difficult for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3: Imprisoned By Dreams

Chapter 3: Imprisoned By Dreams

Rachel Moore

As I was getting ready for school I learned both my parents were staying home from work today. I found this odd because neither of them were sick or had a real excuse to not work. When I asked they just told me they needed an extra day off.

"Whatever…I wish I could get an extra day off." I ate my breakfast faster than usual because my parents were being way too creepy. Once at school things seemed back to normal, even though Brittney was giving me the cold shoulder still from what happened yesterday.

Maggie was jubilant as ever, trying to get me to spill more about my feelings for Josh, but this time it wasn't going to work. "I'm not telling you a thing! Brittney's already asked me about it and you're the only one I've told…so thanks for keeping it a secret like you promised." She rolled her eyes at me, "What good is a secret if you can't share it."

"Huh? Never mind, did you take notes in first period last Friday? It was late and I didn't get them." She went through her folder and handed me the three pages of notes, "Great…I'll give them back to you after school."

"Sure thing…Oh by the way, what's up with Brittney? You two fighting again?"

I shrugged my shoulders and lied, "I don't know."

Walking to my next class I peeked over at the science building. Judging by the time of day in the dream the fire was going to start sometime after lunch. I couldn't concentrate in class; my mind was wandering all over the place. Geometry is the worst class to have before lunch. Everyone is starving and planning what fast food place to hit up that won't have a long line. My stomach made its presence known in response to the whispers of food.

Looking at the board the teacher erased the problem and started over, "I'm sorry, let's try this again…" It made me wonder if the reason I sucked at Geometry was because my teacher sucked at it too. We snickered when the answer on the board didn't match the answer given in the textbook. He always assigned us the odd questions because the answers were given in the back of the book, that way he didn't have to figure them all out…smart. When I walked out of class a group of girls were talking to each other and looking at me; I got an eerie sense that they were talking about me. It wasn't until getting lunch and sitting down that I realized none of my friends were at our table.

"Strange…Where is everyone?" I looked around and noticed my friends were sitting at another table. I would have moved there, but once I got close they put their backpacks down on the benches to prevent me from sitting down. In confusion I backed away and right into Josh, "Omg I'm so sorry…" I turned around.

He laughed, "It's no problem." I swear for five minutes I couldn't stop smiling, even though I was such the loner sitting by myself.

While I ate people kept looking at me…What did they know that I didn't? Was it that I had a crush on Josh and Maggie told the whole school? That was possible.

I threw away my trash and decided to walk around the campus a little to defeat my boredom and escape the stares.

"Rachel wait-up!" I could hear Brittney's voice behind me yelling so I stopped and waited for her.

"What's going? Are you still mad at me or something 'cause of yesterday?"

She gave me a strange look, "What about yesterday? No, I'm not angry with you." Her tone sounded phony to me but she changed the subject, "I saw you ran into Josh, what did he say?"

My smiled reappeared, "Nothing...I just bumped into him by accident."

"Sure ya did," she smiled, but the bumping into Josh reminded me of how they wouldn't let me sit at their table.

"How come you guys wouldn't let me sit down earlier with you?"

Brittney lead us around another corner as it seemed we were moving toward the bathrooms. "Uhh well you know…there was no room at the table since Maggie's friends decided to eat with us today."

That didn't make any sense at all, "Brit what's going on? Why is everyone staring at me?" I demanded to know from her, "You're my best friend, you can tell me."

We stopped walking and she stood in front of me, "they think you're crazy Rachel. They think you're planning to set the school on fire."

I started to panic and get angry, "You told everybody? How could you do that to me?"

Brittney started crying but I really couldn't see why until I felt a hand reach from behind me and cover my mouth and another grab me around the waist.

"This isn't funny!" I tried to say and scream for help.

Brittney started backing away, "I'm sorry Rach...I had to tell them, I was scared for you. I told them where the journal was."

Then I felt a needle prick in my arm and began to realize this wasn't a prank…I stopped trying to fight them off. My eyes got heavy and legs went numb. I was knocked out before I could see who it was taking me away.


	4. Chapter 4: The Longest Day

Chapter 4: The Longest Day

Laura Andrews

I squinted at the clock in utter pain, "Hangovers suck…" My pager went off for probably the third time, "I'm late…Thank you Jack Daniels." I saluted him from my comfy bed. My brain didn't remember much from last night, but I don't think there was a lot to remember. The cold shower seemed enough to keep alert and coffee was going to do the job while I got to work. No sun today, probably the only thing I had going for me since New York is such a loud city. Car horns and angry people were crushing my skull with a pounding headache. Was it the Jack or the cancer? It didn't matter.

"Someone partied hard last night," Carlos smiled seeing me arrive, "I paged you four times, you're lucky I covered for you."

"Oh yes…very lucky girl. Thank you Carlos." I hopped in the ambulance and we started our route. We got our first call to a fire at some nearby high school so we started rushing to arrive on the scene. I looked up from the radio and saw truck lights, "Carlos truck!" I yelled but he didn't have time to react since he was checking oncoming traffic from the left and figured anyone in front of us in the intersection would see the lights or hear the siren. It hit us on the front driver side …I probably would have been fine if I had been wearing my seatbelt…but I rarely did in the bus since we had to jump out to rescue people. I could hear the breaking of the windshield as I went through it then landed with my right arm on the pavement. Warm blood came from my head and dripped down my face. I didn't dare move my arm since I knew that it was broken. Oddly enough the first thing I did was wiggle my toes…yup still moving, at least I wasn't paralyzed. My right eye was swollen closed but I could see out of my left…the driver of the truck's arm was hanging out the window. "I need to help him…" I groaned.

Carlos was on his radio for backup and reported the accident before running over to me, "Laura can you hear me? Goddamnit, why didn't you have your seatbelt on?" He left me to get some things from the bus; I closed my eyes for just a minute to rest.

When I opened them I wasn't on the ground anymore…in fact when I looked around everything seemed the same.

A hand was placed on my shoulder, "don't be afraid…" Turning around I saw a man who looked sorta like a cleaned up Johnny Depp.

"Who the hell are you?"

He laughed, "Very entertaining…Laura I'm your father." I gave him a strange look, and patted myself down…I didn't feel dead, I poked him and he seemed real. "You're right…this is bad timing but with your impending death and all it seemed perfect don't you think?" he laughed again making me wonder if this was Hell.

"Impending death?" I turned away from him and realized that we were a few feet away from the intersection. A second ambulance had just arrived and Carlos was trying to resuscitate me. "What's going on here? You aren't my father…he's some drunk living in a motel in Tucson."

The man shook his head slowly, "Lies to protect you my dear…soon you will learn the whole truth, but we have much more important things to deal with right now. For instance your calling, you are meant to do a lot more than what you have become."

I folded my arms, "I'm dying and you wanna talk about what I'm meant to do and my calling? Hello….isn't this the end of the road? I think you're a little late, whoever the hell you are."

"Ah, attitude. I like it. You get that from me as well. But you're right and you are wrong. Truth is you are dying, but I'm not going to let that happen just yet. See I have an important task for you…well its more than a task, it's a job. It won't be easy but I think you're ready for it. Give me your hands."

I had no choice really but to do what the mysterious creepy guy said, "What kind of job? Who are you?"

He grinned and took his hands in mine, they were cold. "I'm your father…and I am also Death. Now you will use these abilities I give you to collect souls for me. A device I have placed in your apartment will tell you who, where and where. With the touch of your hands you will bring death to them and their soul, separating it from their body. Now go...before it's too late."

I was in shock. Complete shock and wanted to ask more but he pushed me back with a lot of force and I woke up back in my body.

"We got her back!" Carlos announced and I put my hand on his arm to get up. Just a few seconds after touching him he fell over cold and not moving.

"Carlos?" I sat up and moved over to him, his eyes were glassed over and he had no pulse. The other team started helping him but they couldn't bring him back…They determined he must have had internal bleeding from the accident.

Looking at my hands I knew the true story…I killed him, with this power I have now. "I'm fine…" I responded as they were trying to get me into the ambulance. "Let me go!" I growled not wanting to touch anyone by accident. Standing up I grabbed my bag and took off running down the street to my apartment. I was going to grab my stuff and get away from here. They would all just think I was madly insane…even I didn't understand what the hell was going on yet.

I could hear one of them chasing after me, but he quickly ran out of breath and gave up, "She'll be back…" he reasoned with himself. I knew I couldn't go back…never…How would I treat patients if my touch killed them? Was there a way to turn this off?

I went back to my place and started packing a bag. "Damn" I cursed feeling light headed. Opening the medical bag I started treating my head wound…but then I realized something I hadn't before, "My arm, it's not broken anymore?" Moving it around I saw that it wasn't broken and I was in no pain. Brushing this off, I cleaned up the mess of dried blood and did a couple stitches, I started feeling better. It's possible that I got out of there just in time since I could hear a buddy of mine entering as I left through another door. Where was I going though? It had to be some place cheap till I could figure out what's going on.

I reached into my bag for my wallet but pulled out a phone, "I don't have a phone…" thinking back I remembered grabbing it from my kitchen table. When I turned it on there were two messages from "dad". "This is so messed up." The first message had a guy on it and I didn't really recognize him, but as I looked harder he became familiar. "That's the bus guy on 14th." I closed the phone and checked into the motel that was a few streets down. I used a fake name to make sure no one could find me there. Sitting on the bed I turned on the TV; the news was showing a report of a bus crash claiming the life of the driver. My blood went cold seeing the same face of the guy from the phone, "What the hell!" I rushed over to the phone and turned it back on. "I was supposed to take his soul?" When I opened the second message a picture of a little girl smiled at me, "No…no I can't do this." I dropped the phone and started crushing it with my shoe.

When I returned to the bed and I reached for the channel changer but instead picked up a phone...My eyes looked at it in horror. "I just crushed this phone into a million pieces! How in the world can this happen?" My eyes then darted to the closet hearing my name. Quickly I got up and headed into the bathroom with a knife, closing and locking the door behind me… someone was in there calling my name. Sitting in the bathtub I was scared out of my mind, "Who's there?" I said but it said nothing.

Then Carlos appeared in front of the door, I raised my knife up, "Get out of my room!" Carlos frowned and I realized Carlos was dead…he was some kind of ghost. "Go away!" I shouted from my frozen position and it disappeared through the door. "Why is all this happening to me?" I cried curling up in the tub and kept the knife close to me. I had taken the knife from my apartment for protection since I didn't own a gun, but I never expected to be so happy to have it. "This shouldn't be happening…I should be dead, that's the balance and I've screwed it up…that is what's happening here. I need to right the wrong."


	5. Chapter 5: Partners in Crime

Chapter 5: Partners in Crime

Rachel Moore

I woke up in a bed holding the cover tightly because it was too small for my body.

"Hey...Where am I?" I asked over at the girl in the cell room next to mine.

There was a tiny window there for me to see; the girl was older than me with dark brown hair and fair skin. I frowned seeing her wrists bandaged up and another bandage on her neck.

"What happened to you?" When I asked the last question she looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"We're at the Sherman's Institute for the Criminally Insane. Only I bet half of us are not insane…but horribly confused…"

The girl said looking around then came closer to me, so I questioned further: "You don't seem like the type to be here. What is this?"

She brushed a hand against her neck, "My idea of trying to run away from it. But before I spill my guts here why don't you tell me your story first."

I shrugged, "I don't know how this all started…it just did in one night. I can see the future sometimes; it just comes to me in dreams. And I can see back in time too…I see all these places that I'll probably never visit in my life. And it's real…all of it…I have no idea what the limit to this is, no one seems to believe me or even try to understand it." I stopped myself before I said anything further, but the look on her face made me wonder if she did believe me.

"Sounds like pretty wild stuff…When they brought you in I heard them saying you had some other personality, guess that's what they want to believe huh?"

I tried to smile, "Yeah...I kind of made it a little too easy for them. In having this ability I decided to create my own self. Part of me wanted to believe it that it wasn't me in those dreams, but Angelus. It's kind of stupid I know…but I never liked the name Rachel. So what about you?" The girl in the other cell laughed, "Let's just say I've had a crazy week. Now you might think I'm crazy…hell I think I'm crazy, but I'm not making this up. I was recently diagnosed with Leukemia, but I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore since it seems I've been miraculously cured…oh! forgot to mention I'm paramedic for NYFD. On the job we got into an accident on our way to an emergency…I flew out the front windshield; I was dead. This guy...he was talking to me, telling me he was my father and that he had given me some gift to do this job for him. Is death even a person? But anyways, when I woke up my hand touched him...a close friend of mine, and he died right then and there." She held up her hands to me, "I don't know how to stop it...but I know it's real. One the news was this guy and he died…I was supposed to take his soul! His picture was right there staring at me on this phone he gave me. Oh…I'm Laura by the way."

I felt sorry for her, but wasn't too sure if I could believe her story…it did seem a little way out there. There wasn't much time to speak with her after that since the door opened. They put a jacket on me and escorted me out of the cell to another room.

"Do you know why you're here Miss Moore?" A man asked me as he held a clipboard and pen. I sat in the seat across from him.

"I think I do…" my voice was shaky; he scared me because I knew how much power he had at the moment.

"And that is what?"

"My journal….you read it?"

The man nodded, "that I did. These entries…are they your thoughts? Or some fantasies of yours?"

I gave him a dirty look, "no! What kind of sick and twisted person do you think I am?" The doctor cleared his throat, "tell me then, how do you explain these entries and this person you name Angelus? Is she the one with these ideas?"

My eyes rolled and my ear itched, but I realized I had no way to scratch it. "They're not thoughts, they're dreams…Angelus is just a nickname."

He seemed unfazed, "oh really? A nickname none of your friends know about? Don't play games with me Miss Moore. All I ask for is the truth, but if you fail to comply then you will be spending the rest of your life here."

I frowned, "I am telling the truth…the journal...it's a dream journal. I have dreams and then I write them down, that's it."

"Then would you mind telling me how your "dream" coincidently predicted the fire at your school? We have reason to believe that you planted an explosive in that science lab…witnesses have you placed by there earlier in the day looking inside."

Now I knew this was hopeless, I wasn't going to win and this guy wasn't even giving me a chance. After more pointless questions they returned me to my cell and took off the jacket.

"You were gone for a while. What did they do to you Angy?" The girl asked interested.

I sighed, "Asked a lot of stupid questions that they seemed to already have their own answers to. As it looks I'm going to be here for a very long time.." I sat down on my bed and wanted to cry, or be held by someone.

"Look we need to get our asses out of here...I heard from another guy about what they're trying to do here. You see they take interest in people that seem a little strange, they call them mutants. Well they find them then start experimenting on them to find out where their gifts come from and what the limitations are. I don't know about you…but I don't wanna know how they test that."

"You're right…Laura was it? Since you call me Angy I'm going to call you Reaper," she laughed at me.

"Hey it's only fair." Reaper smiled, "sure…whatever Angy. Kinda sounds cool…reminds me of some old song."

I got up and went back over to her so we could whisper, "What's your plan?" After I heard the ridiculous plan I wasn't so sure it was going to work at all…but Reaper seemed confident that it would. We really had nothing to lose since they needed us for their testing. It made me wonder what lies they told my parents when they sent me here. I missed them.

"You ready blondie?" she asked me.

"Yup...let's do this." I got up really close to the tiny window that separated our cells. With her fist, Reaper broke the glass and pretended to grab me with her hand...My role was to fall over and pretend to be dead. She then started pulled off her bandages and scream murder. Instantly they came to our cells, picking me up and rushing me out while they tried sedating Reaper, but she was putting up a fight. I could hear her escaping them after she killed one of the nurses and signaled for me…I sprang to life causing the guy to drop me on the ground in shock. Quickly I got up and followed Reaper out through the exit. They tried to follow us but we were just too fast for them.

"Well time for us to split up Angy…I got a score to settle. See you around some time okay?"

I nodded and thanked her for helping us escape and they she was gone. Not really knowing where to go I decided to go back home and see what was going on there.

Through the window I saw my mom on the phone crying, "We'll be right there…" When they left I managed to sneak inside and pack my things. Checking the caller ID it said the last incoming call was from the Institute…I wondered what lies they told them now? Once I had my things I stationed myself outside behind the shed in hopes of hearing what they were told. The car slowly pulled up the driveway a while later, "this is our fault…my baby is dead!" My mother cried into my father's shoulder.

"Dead? That's what they told them? I guess they were smart to believe I wouldn't go back home…but how'd they prove to them I was dead?" The answer to that would be interesting to know. The institute must have had a lot of secrets to not tell my parents the truth…but I probably would never find it out what they told them unless I took the risk and went back home. "Rachel Moore is dead," I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6: A Cold Embrace

Chapter 6: A Cold Embrace

Reaper

Like the name change? Yeah….The blonde chick thought of it, I sure didn't. I took off far away from that place and onto the cold streets. I had no jacket and my clothes were pretty tattered and my wounds were crusted with dried blood. Some change I had hidden in my pockets wasn't enough to get me anywhere. Eventually I ended up back at the motel I was staying at before being found in the bathtub barely alive. For some reason I thought my stuff would still be there…boy was I wrong; they threw everything out and the man asked me to leave.

When I got to the bus stop and sat down on the bench I noticed a phone sitting there. "You can't be serious…"

I picked it up and there was a piece of paper attached to it, "Keep this phone…Any messages from me will be given to you in the form of text. Text? I didn't expect you to be so hip with the technology."

I opened it and sure enough there was 1 unread message, it read: _Don't screw this up again…you'll find your belongings at the address below._

My belongings? The ones that the motel manager said he threw out? Impossible! But there was a catch…naturally. The address just so happened to be the address of a certain guy who needed his soul taken.

"Fine…I'll freakn' do it." I closed the phone and started walking again. This address was in a bad area though, full of junkies and prostitutes…From my clothing I must have looked like a hooker 'cause I swear at least three guys were asking me how much a night would be. I could only laugh thinking how surprised they'd be when I laid my hands on them.

I arrived and my target was quickly spotted; I think I was just relieved to find out he wasn't pimp. "Time to die Zachary…" I inched myself closer to him and introduced myself as Shaina and shook his hand. After he touched it I stared at him, just waiting for him to just drop dead…but he didn't.

"Uhh do you want something? I got X, coke, and meth" he asked me.

"I'm not sure…" I looked at my hand wondering if I wasn't doing it correctly. Backing away from him I sat down on a stoop trying to figure out if I had the right guy or something. Then I heard gunfire. Some local gang was driving by in a car and opened a few rounds at my guy. "Alright…so I can't kill him because he's going to die? Then what's the point of touching him?" I frowned not understanding the point. My phone beeped just then.

_Your touch allows the soul to be freed after death. Since he is already on the list to die your power cannot kill him._

I erased the message, "This is so insane and complicating…why not just send me the guidelines." I walked over to see Zachary was already dead. Bending down I touched his neck for a pulse…the medical technician in me kicked in. But just as my fingers touched his skin I felt a tiny spark. I noticed the life in Zarhary looked instantly gone.

"Take it…You need it more than I do." I looked over to see Zachary standing next to me pointing to his body.

"What?" I responded.

"The cash. The drugs…Take it."

Slowly I bent down and retrieved a large wad of cash and a bag of drugs from his jacket. "Thanks," I gave him a smile and a second later he was gone. When I returned to stoop sitting there was my gym bag with all my stuff, "hmm..I'm starting to like you dad." My first purchase with the money was a pair of black satin material gloves...of which I tested on by lightly touching another customer's shoulder. Then I got myself an apartment in some complex that was pretty cheap. When I finished unpacking I decided to indulge in my new freedom with light partying.

The next morning I woke up in my new apartment dazed, but also in pain from something on my arm. Getting out of bed I didn't think much of it till I felt a bandage on it, "What the hell did I do last night?" peeling it off slowly it revealed a skull and cross bones tattooed on my arm. "Oh damn!" I couldn't believe I had managed to leave the apartment last night and get a tattoo while on a high. "I guess it's not that bad…" But come to find out I spent half my money on it…the tattoo artist must have known and took advantage of me.

As I sat on my bed after a shower I realized the I missed my old job and Carlos…I could go back, now that I discovered gloves kept me safe from harming others..but there was still the irony that just didn't make it right. Oh, and not to mention the last time they saw me I was running from an accident. I guess I didn't need a job anymore since I was making money by stealing it off my victims, or clients you could say.

On my kitchen table was a black binder full of papers. Sitting down I opened it to the front page. _Guidebook. _"Well I didn't know you took that so literally." Opening it up was a page about the author, I couldn't help but laugh seeing my "father's" face smiling in a portrait pose.

_My name is Alexander Andrews. I was born and raised in New York's Eastside. I met your mother while in high school and together we dropped out to start a life together. I was in your position before…fatally stabbed and a man came to me giving me the opportunity to live at a cost. Your mother of course never knew of this, I kept it secret from her. Not long after your mother had you I was forced to move up in my ranking for unknown reasons, but this meant leaving my family. So one day I simply disappeared to take the position as watcher…It is my job to constantly monitor the minions to make sure things are moving smoothly. You were born with this gift Laura, passed down from myself and activated by my own power…one you do not have as a minion. I apologize for not being a father to you, but more than ever I feel closer to you. I have always been watching you, even when your mother died. I hope this helps you to understand. _

After pausing a moment I turned the page to the contents section…oddly enough things were making sense. I knew that sick man my mother had been with wasn't my father and every time I mentioned it she would change the subject. Andrews…all this time I thought it was my mother's maiden name, but it was her married name. This was almost too much information at once.

I skipped the section that explained my abilities. They were nicely numbers and placed in bold. The first one was Soul Taking, defined as taking the souls of those who are chosen to die through the touch of a minion's hand just after their biological death. Second was the ability to see and communicate with the dead (i.e. ghosts). This one reminded me of Carlos being in my motel room and just recently of Zachary and the short conversation with him. Then there was one left, Death Touch, defined as the sudden death of the recipient man or woman NOT destined to die. As a result of touching the bare flesh of a minion's hand their death is the result of losing their soul, because without the soul the body cannot live. The Death Touch does not affect those that are twenty-four hours or less prior to death.

"Damn this sounds confusing…so the reason Zachary didn't die was because he was going to die in a just few minutes anyway? Hm…Who made up that rule?" Scratching my head I must have reread the page five times and used Zachary as my model. "So...that spark was what? Me taking his soul from the body? How romantic…" I laughed. "Ok so if I have this right…I get a name, location and time on my cell phone…I go there…wait for them to die...then touch them to do the whole soul thing? Yeah that sounds right." It took me a while but I was finally embracing my new given talent, despite its attack on my morals and oath as medic.


	7. Chapter 7: Back in Business

Chapter 7: Back in Business  
Angelus

Yesterday was my eighteenth birthday. I spent the majority of it researching my abilities and discovered something unbelievable. As it turns out there was a school just outside of town that took in people like me, people with "extraordinary abilities". Since I only had my bag of stuff, I walked the whole way there. It was a lonely trip that's for sure. I spotted Brittney walking with Maggie and some of her friends; she didn't even notice me…Now I really felt like a ghost. It took every ounce of restraint to not go over to them and say hi…after all, I knew Brittney since we were six and I was dying to tell her about Reaper and the crazy criminally insane place. After watching them disappear through the crowds of people, I started walking again out of the city.

The stretch of road was lined with churches, cemeteries and the occasional abandoned house. My iPod blocked out the noises of traffic and I took a rest just about halfway there. Across the street from me I noticed the small cemetery that was the resting place for my grandma. Now seemed like a good time to visit her…because my parents were always so busy we rarely visited her grave. Sitting down on the dry grass I remembered the last Christmas she was alive…giving me the journal. Reaching into my bag I pulled it out and rubbed my fingers over the cover.

"They think I'm dead…that I'm with you right now," I frowned and tried to hold back from crying. "You would believe me…wouldn't you grandma? Always said I was special." I flipped through my journal and noticed some pages had been marked for photocopying...probably by my parents when Brittney told them where it was. The markings didn't bother me much, I was just happy to have it in my possession still.

Looking up I noticed my parents were walking from their car carrying flowers. Quickly I grabbed my stuff and hid behind a tree thinking they were here to visit my grandmother's grave. However they stopped just a few feet away from hers and laid the flowers down. No one else in our family was buried there to my knowledge and I watched them until they left.

Leaving my stuff I rushed over there, only to discover something no one should ever see. "My name…oh god..." With no warning I got terribly sick to my stomach and dry heaved since I had nothing in my body to lose. After coming to realization that the whole world I knew before now thought was dead I moved on to the address written on a small piece of paper, but now with more hope and determination.

Disappointment struck again when I realized that the building was damaged and it looked like a large fire had taken part of it out. The sign I could barely make out read The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. "This is…or was the place." I put down my stuff and walked inside, seeing the mess of belongs left by those that had inhabited it. Then I saw a For Sale sign and wondered…At the nearest payphone I called the number and asked what the price for the land was.

"You want? You can it…I've been trying to sell that cursed piece of land for months…no one wants it because muta-, well because it's just a bad location…"

I almost laughed, "you mean mutants right? Yeah I know mutants used to live there, you don't have to lie to me."

He changed his tone, "well the land is yours to do whatever you want with it...Just stop by my office and we'll do the signing."

After hanging up the phone I looked around a bit, "I'm going to repair it…bring it back to what it used to be."

After acquiring the land and getting the schematics of the Institute, I began working on the improvements while maintaining a job at small restraint. I would need lots of money to get the place back up and to help maintain it. Construction began three months after everything was finalized…I was living in a shelter saving up all the money I had...even picking up a second job to keep from being so lonely. When the sign was put up for enrollment of new teachers and students I received many phone calls. Half of them however were from parents not understanding it was a school for only mutants. Some of them even pitched in money to help me out...since when I interviewed them I must have looked pretty poor. Because of my appearance and age some didn't think I was serious, I had to bring them with me to visit the progress of the institute. Before I had tremendous fears that the school would be finished and I would either have a full staff of teacher and no students…or a bunch of students with no one to teach them. As it turns out a week before the completion date I had met with all the staff and we started having meetings about what subjects they'd be teaching. We agreed on the basics of math, science and English…but also added elective courses such as self-defense, ability control, and ethics.

The first week of classes had already started at the Institute. I was in the city picking up some things when I noticed a family face crossing the street, "Hey Reaper!" I called out to her and she looked at me strangely as if she didn't know who I was at first

. Sure it had been a while since we parted ways…and we only knew each other for a very short period of time, but she made an impression on me…as the first person I met who had a gift like me.

She came over to me, "How'd you know that name?"

The look she gave made me feel like her eyes were dissecting me. "Remember we escaped from the criminally insane place? Angelus? I'm surprised you responded to Reaper." Her head turned, "oooh yeah, Angy…I remember now. Wow you look so different, older I guess." Even though she was looking and talking to me, it seemed Reaper was distracted.

"I got an idea…why don't you come visit me sometime. I opened up an institute for mutants...to help them and not hurt them…crazy huh? You're welcome to stay there, if you need a place to stay…it's pretty affordable to, that is in comparison to rent in this damned city." I handed her a card with the address.

She looked it, "I should have guessed you'd be the savior type. I'll think about it, I've got a lot going on right now..."

When she turned away I noticed she had gloves on but also a tattoo on her upper arm. "Alright…I'll see you around k?"

She smiled back, "k," then left.

Today was the first staff meeting I was holding to check their progress now that classes had begun. It was obvious though that my mood perked up when Kieran Harkin finally showed up. Kieran was the science instructor…and as adorable as he looked. I had been through everyone's file and new their abilities…Kieran could go into an invisible gas state. Another teacher was Hunter, the self-defense instructor who was as buff as any of those gym video guys…he can transform himself into a beast that has super strength. But while in his human form Hunter has mind reading capability and can move objects. Erika was my ethics teacher; she had fire capabilities and was able to create it and control it. Jessica had the troubling task of teaching math, I was lucky to find her because math instructors were hard to come by…Jessica had the ability to manipulate plants (controlling their growth etc.). The last to join the team was Christian; he was a friend of Kieran's and seemed to display a great knowledge of controlling one's ability. Christian's powers were slowing and speeding up time, it sounded pretty interesting. Lastly, I taught the English course…ever since I was little I wanted to be a teacher and English was always my favorite subject so it was good fit. I finally did it…I created this whole project from literally nothing, it gave me purpose again.


	8. Chapter 8: Taunted To Kill

Chapter 8: Taunted To Kill

Reaper

I'm not sure if this was one of my greatest ideas. After pondering Angy's offer for nearly a month to visit her I decided it was better than throwing knives at my apartment wall. The truth being I was lonely…even as a person who only liked to be around either those that wanted to party, or those that needed saving. At the moment I had neither of those…I had dead people, and I'll tell you what, they can be pretty freakn' annoying.

When I found the large mansion I must admit I was shocked…there were a lot of teens talking in the courtyard wearing backpacks. Walking inside I felt very small and didn't recognize anyone that was there…but then I wasn't sure why I would.

"Angy?" I called out as I kept walking, then I noticed there were some offices with names on the doors.

At the end of the hall I found Angy's but no one was inside, so I decided to give myself a tour. Folding my gloved arms across my chest I noticed there were classes in session, like a regular school. But there was a woman standing in the hall reading a bulletin board, "hey, you go here?" I asked her but she didn't turn to me. "Do you know where I can find the chick that runs this place?" I tried again and the woman finally looked me. Her eyes looked hollow inside and I felt a chill run down my spine...then she took off running.

"HEY!" I yelled and started running after her. I pursued her down a couple different halls until we reached a dead end, and I just about had her when she disappeared. "What the hell?" Looking around me I heard her laugh, "This isn't funny!" Suddenly it stopped when someone else entered the hall.

"Who are you talking to?" the tall man asked me. He looked around my age, red hair, and kind of scruffy.

"Myself" I laughed, "I think I'm lost."

He gave me an odd look, "I don't believe I've seen you around before? My name is Hunter by the way…the self-defense teacher here."

Immediately when he said defense I checked out his mean muscles…and I believed him. "I'm Reaper….a friend of Angy's. She wanted me to come check this place out and possibly stay, but I'm not sure yet."

At first he gave a confused look, "Oh mean Angelus? Ah we'll then I'll leave you to your wandering then…"

When he left I looked around me…no one was there. Sighing I continued walking, there was something about Hunter I didn't like…I tried to shake it off.

My focus was a little off after the mysterious woman appeared to me in the hall. I decided to have a talk with Angy about staying after realizing I needed to be around people more…'cause I was starting to believe that I was losing my mind. I took a seat in Angy's office and waited for her.

"Hey you made it!" she said seeing me in her office.

"Yeah…it's a pretty cool place. So you think I could stay here? Just try it out and see how things go?"

She gave a look of surprise, "Of course and you don't have to be enrolled as a student..." I gave a sigh of relief, "Good…'cause I suck at math."

She laughed and agreed with me. When I left I saw the woman again sitting at the fountain staring at me…one reason I wanted to stay was to find out more about her. She waved bye to me as I walked to my car.

At home I packed up my things into a suitcase. I really didn't have that many things still…majority of it was clothes. Growing up I never was a collector of useless things, guess you could call me a minimalist…Clothes were all I really needed 'cause ya can't walk around naked….though that would be interesting. Once I was all packed I knocked on the landlord's door and handed the keys and left. Driving there was dull, with so much open highway it was easy to speed. Officers must love giving out tickets to stupid people who think eighty is the limit, in other words...me. As the officer took my ID back to his car something occurred to me…would I be put on some watch list? 'cause of the whole institutionalized thing I was sent to? When the officer came back I was ready to flee at a seconds notice. But I was shocked when he just handed me the ticket and my ID. Silently I was relieved that they hadn't filed a missing persons report and my last job wouldn't have either…I made sure of that by phoning my boss after the escape. I explained to him that the job was wearing me emotionally and he understood, probably because of Carlos' death.

When I returned the mansion Angy gave me a room and I got myself settled in. Being the nice person that she was she introduced me to a few more of the staff and some students. The problem was I didn't make friends really easy…I only had Angy 'cause…well she doesn't seem to give up like most people. As I was walking around again I happened to walk by the dojo where Hunter's class was. Standing out of sight I could hear him yelling at the students to make them try harder at taking down their opponent. Frowning I walked away, it was uncomfortable to listen as he intimidated his students. When the bell rang students poured out of a few classrooms and headed to a lunch room.

I suddenly felt a hand tap my ass making me turn around quickly, "I heard you're staying with us..."

I looked at Hunter with surprise, "Yeah…but that doesn't give you the right to touch my ass you perv! Touch it again you lose a soul."

He laughed, "Calm down, I'm just messing with you…lighten up some Reaper."

I didn't think it was funny at all and walked just to get away from him. That's when I heard her voice calling my name…I followed it to the library where she was sitting alone on a desk.

"You know they don't like you….they're just being kind to you Reaper. They feel pity for you…they can read you through your eyes."

I walked closer to her, "excuse me? Who are you?"

She looked up at me, "I'm Emily. The students here…the teachers…they don't trust you, they think you're a screw up."

I tilted my head at her and took a seat at the table she was on, "and how do you know this?"

She giggled, "I listen to them…to their whispers and thoughts, even when they think no one else is around."

As I started getting a better look at her I realized she was a ghost, and only ghost…or a mutant could read the minds of others. "So what are you saying?" I asked a little afraid of her. Emily smiled for the first time, "You have to kill them. You need to teach them a lesson. That you don't take shit from no one; you are your own boss."

I laughed at her, "You're insane right? I can't kill innocent kids and people I don't even know."

Getting up from the seat I left the library and headed back to my room, but there she was again blocking my path, "Kill them Reaper! They don't deserve to live! You had a rough life and now it's time to get your revenge. Settle the score Reaper….you said you wanted to do it before."

I put my hands over my ears…she reading my thoughts just as quickly as I made them and then taunted me with them. "Go away!" I shouted at her and then she vanished but I had a feeling it wouldn't be long till she came back.


	9. Chapter 9: In Need of a Cure

Chapter 9: In Need of a Cure

Angelus

Sometimes I blame myself for not doing more to help Reaper adjust to the mansion. Just before bed I had been thinking about her…and realized it had been a week since I've ran into her. So I decided in the morning I'd try and find her between my classes since now it was too late in the night to bother her. Also she seemed to leave at night; odds were she wasn't in her room. When I was asleep that night I had a disturbing dream involving Reaper and someone named Emily. _I was walking down the stairs to the main entrance where I saw Reaper holding a gun to one of the student's head and other students were injured and some were not moving. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked but she didn't seem to be able to see me._

_Instead her eyes wandered around questioning the air, "Is this what you wanted Emily? Now get the hell away from me!" She pointed the gun and fired, hitting a clock and she then collapsed on the floor crying…covering her ears while still holding the gun as if trying not to listen to something…The hostage ran away and when I turned behind me I saw her, the figure Reaper was communicating with…"Emily". After getting a good look at her there was another shot_ and I woke up….it was morning. Quickly I got up, dressed, and went to the computer in my office. My search started with the name Emily and her connections to the old Xavier Institute. I really had little hopes of finding anything remotely similar but I was surprised to find an article in a mutant database.

"Emily Shepherd was a mutant with manipulative capabilities, a student of Xavier's. She was placed under careful watch as she used her powers against anyone she came into a contact with. For unknown reasons she died…" There was a picture of her as well…matching the woman I saw in the dream. "I need to help Reaper…"

When I left my office and started going down the hall I noticed there seemed to be a few people sick. A cold was going around the mansion, but that didn't trouble me at all since the flu season was nearing. My strides became faster though as I felt a sense of urgency and paused as I reached Reaper's door to knock, "Reaper can I come in?" I waited for a response while checking my watch…With no answer I gave another warning, "I'm coming in!" Even though the door was locked I had the master key to all them.

Slowly opening the door I'll admit I was afraid as to what I'd find. Reaper was holding the gun I had seen in the dream; she must have gotten it last night. "Give me the gun…." I instructed her, but she only held it closer to her chest, "Mine…" She was in the corner of her room, and I took a seat on her bed. "Emily told you buy that gun didn't she?"

Reaper glared at me, "How do you know about HER," she pointed the gun at me.

I almost wet my pants and immediately put my hands up to show I had nothing, "She was an old student here…before I rebuilt the place. Emily was a mutant with the ability to manipulate others; she's feeding you ideas and making you believe them, act on them." She looked away from me and probably to Emily, but I could not see or hear the ghost. "Look at me…she's just another ghost…if you don't pay her attention she will move on, alright?" This information I knew from the file Reaper made upon staying at the mansion. It's a required document that goes in depth into their abilities to help them just in case they lose control.

What I said seemed to be working since she nodded to me and set the gun down on the floor, "ammo is in the top drawer…"

Slowly I took the gun and found the ammo.

"Now leave…" She told me.

I was reluctant to leave her at first…but I needed to put the gun in a safe place and out of her sight. After leaving my office a student came to me crying.

"Professor Ross fainted in class; he doesn't look good at all...we can't wake him up!" Together we ran to the Abilities classroom where Christian Ross taught. Concerned students surrounded him as he seemed to drift in and out of consciousness on the floor. Since I couldn't lift him another mutant helped me take the man to the hospital wing where the nurse started running some tests on Christian. Shortly after his arrival she stated he had gone into a coma, at first she thought it was because of his high fever…but the students informed us Christian hit his head on a desk while fainting. The nurse was a nice woman…and probably the only non-mutant at the mansion.

Kieran Harkin suddenly ran in looking for Christian…After classes had ended and other students informed him of what happened to his friend. He seemed very distraught and the nurse actually ordered him to leave the room because he kept asking questions she had no answers for. But that only made him pissed off and he stormed off. Sitting in a chair by Christian's bed I waited for test results…I knew he seemed to be coming down with the flu and I wished he'd take the day off but he said he was well enough to work. Hunter came in with a bleak look on his face.

"What?"

He sat down next to me, "A few others are complaining of lightheadedness. The news is saying there is a mutant virus epidemic hitting New York; it's already killed two mutants."

I jumped up from the chair, "oh my god…You don't think this could just the regular flu?"

He shook his head, "Its symptoms do mock the flu, but its only mutants complaining of severe weakness and develop a fever. They start to get worse faster than any flu could. The news said they're working on a cure…but as you can imagine anti-mutant groups oppose it."

Closing my eyes for just a minute I opened them to see students lined up wearing face masks. All students and staff that showed signs of the virus were taken to the Abilities classroom for monitoring…while those that didn't stayed in the gym to make sure they didn't start showing signs. Kieran was taking temperatures and sanitizing everything…but he refused to wear a mask or gloves when he directed students that showed a high temperature. I went over to him and handed him a mask but he took it and placed it on the table…my guess was it had something to do with Christian being sick. When I found Hunter I asked him who was watching the students in the Abilities classroom…because Erika declined to do it and another staff member didn't want to take the chance contracting the virus.

"Reaper's watching them…and two more were sent to the hospital wing. They better come up with a cure for this quick…'cause the gym is starting to empty out."

I went back to the gym to check on Kieran; just as I got there he fell over in his chair. When I got to him he was already trying to help himself to his feet but I took one of his arms, "let me help." He tried to shrug me off but his arm barely moved, "come on…you're going to see the nurse."

Kieran murmured a no and was able to walk a little with my assistance, but I directed him to the nurse. Seeing me bring him in the nurse quickly steered us in another direction…which I didn't understand till after we got him on the bed.

"Christian Ross has died Miss Moore," she whispered to me once outside the door.

I was speechless…and held back tears after hearing the sudden loss of an employee and friend. "Have you been able to find anything that can cure them?"

She shook her head no and looked at Kieran's bed, "we're going to lose all of them soon…"

I felt my stomach sink realizing how real this was and left the wing. Holding my stomach and removing my mask I threw up in one of the bathrooms and then I realized that I too had a fever.


	10. Chapter 10: Family Ties

Chapter 10: Family Ties

Reaper

There was nothing I could do…I had to sneak away from the sick kids to quickly take the soul of Christian Ross…whom I knew to be one of the teachers. I managed to do it and make it back to the classroom unnoticed by the others. I sat on a desk listening to them talk to each other and watch some of them get sicker. Emily was still staring at me…intently and every once in a while teased me for giving Angy the gun. Fed up to the point of losing it I picked up a book and tossed it at a file cabinet. All the talking in the room stopped and I could feel their eyes on me. "Sorry…there was a bug. Please…go on, continue annoying the hell out of me…" My temper made them shut up for at least half an hour afterwards. I didn't receive the news about Angy being sick till I brought another girl to the nurse. She was there in the bed next to Kieran and her eyes were closed, now I was afraid…this virus…it couldn't' take my only friend in the world. When I went in to see her I sat down realizing she was unconscious. Then an alarm was sounding waking me from my deep thoughts, I saw the nurse rush in to Kieran's bed and they started pumping on his chest…I could help…but I was frozen with the sight of my father on the other side of Kieran's bed.

"No…what are you doing here?"

He smiled at me, "lay back and close your eyes…I'll show you."

Hesitantly I obeyed him.

When I opened my eyes I was no longer at the mansion, but a dry and windy desert. "What is this?" I turn around behind me and Kieran is standing there. "Where did you come from? Am I dead?" he asked me but I didn't know what to tell him.

"I think so…oh look!" I pointed and something passed right by us. As more of them came I realized they were souls.

When my father reappeared he shook his head at me, "we meet again Laura…as you have been doing your duties. I must say though, you need to work harder on your people skills…and don't worry about Emily, the woman that's been bothering you, I took care of her."

"Uhhh thanks….dad," that still felt weird as hell to say but I needed to get used to it. "Kieran this is my father…"

He gave the most confused look, "Your father is the devil?"

My dad laughed, "oh no no, but wouldn't that be a hoot. I'm no devil…just a messenger and watcher of sorts. And also your new boss," he smiled, "That's right…I've gotten orders to hire you as our new minion. One must have unexpectedly passed on and you were the next soul to be taken."

Kieran looked uneasy as he stared at the both of us speechless and also had a look of disappointment.

"Hey! You're getting a second chance here…don't try and tell you don't want it!"

He nodded silently, "I miss Christian…I had known him all my life and now he is gone.." I nodded too, "You're right…But Angy needs you, the kids need you. She got the virus from trying to save you and now she's still fighting. I'll help you out okay? I can teach you what to do…it isn't that bad." When I mentioned Angy had got the virus from him the whole demeanor of him changed to guilt.

"Sorry Mr. Harkin, but there is no choice in the matter…" My dad spoke up in a tone that made me feel the conversation was over.

The wind picked up suddenly and was strong enough to push me over. I woke up with both my arms up to brace my fall...but I was safe in a bed with monitors on me. I pulled them off and took off to Kieran's bed to find a sheet over him. I pulled it up and his were open, "welcome back…" He got up quickly but I grabbed him by the arms, "Stop…your hands, they're unprotected now. If you touch anyone with them except your target they will die…" I pulled out some surgical gloves from a box that was by his bed, "put these on."

We walked over to Angy's bed, she looked really bad…pale and her face glistened from sweat. There was a bunch of noise in the other room and so I left them to investigate. When I got there a student was placing her hands on the heads of the sick kids. It was like watching a miracle...suddenly they were more alert and talking, all their symptoms were gone.

"Tatu is mutant with healing capabilities…as long as she's not too overwhelmed we can treat all those that are sick," the nurse explained.

"You have to heal Angy!" I asked her to follow me to Angy's bed and she worked her powers on my friend and healed her. To my disappointment once she started waking up Kieran left the room without saying a word.

"Hey…you're alright," I gave her a smile; "Tatu here saved your life."

She looked at me then looked over at the bed next to her with alarm, "How is he?"

"He's good…don't worry about him, I think he went to his room. He's going to be having a rough time though…but I'll let him tell you."

She nodded and stared resting; I think she was more tired from all the stress than the virus...because she was completely healed.

I left Angy to track down Kieran. I remembered how scared and confused I was when all that happened to me and now it was happening to him. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked, when I told him that it was me he proceeded to tell me to go away.

I rolled my eyes, "Just let me talk to you…I know what you're going through. Please? This isn't my fault…" I sat by his door for a full ten minutes before he unlocked it. When I walked in the surgical gloves were in the trash.

"I'm afraid to be around anyone…" His hands looked irritated from wearing the gloves. "That's normal…but I had to learn the hard way. I accidently killed a friend of mine who was helping me to my feet and my hand touched his arm. It's really not all that bad…what I don't get is that he told me that I was born with these powers and all he was doing was activating them. I don't think my father is telling the whole truth…" I concluded only his eyes were glaring at the strange phone sitting on his bed. "Oh yeah…the phone is like his way of being here...without really being here…stupid I know. But you'll get texts every so often for souls that you need to take."

He picked it up and flipped it open, then dropped it to the ground after reading a message. "What? What's it say…"

Kieran shook his head, "The answer to your question…" His hands were shaking.

I picked up the phone and looked at the message, "woah….you're my cousin? How the hell…what are the freakn' chances?"

He sat down on his bed, "My father left my mother and I when I was seven…no warning…and never called us. It was a mystery. Even more strange was my mother knew nothing about his family, because he claimed he lived in Europe."

I sat down next to him, "This is so strange…this whole thing must be like some inherited curse. But man…at least we found out now and not after getting any closer…" I laughed at the impossibility and so did he…there was no attraction between us and it was obvious. "Trust me though; it doesn't pay to be scared. I took that road and shit. Just realize that there is no escaping it. And here take these…" I took off my gloves and put them on the bed for him, "I got lots…besides I can spare some for family. You can have those till you get your own."

He smiled, "Thanks…For your help and all." After he put them on I could tell he was still feeling a bit down from all the crap that had gone on today, like his friend's death…As I stood up and walked to door he stopped me.

"Do you think Angelus likes me?"

I turned around a little surprised he'd ask me that, "Yeah…I guess she does. First thing she asked when she woke up was if you were okay."


	11. Chapter 11: A Gift

Chapter 11: A Gift  
Angelus

Kieran hadn't left his room in over a week and I had to call off his classes until he could start teaching again. The students were worried about him as well and they slipped letters for him under the door, pleading for him to come out and reaching out to them in grief for Christian too. Reaper wouldn't tell me what happened to him, that it was something he needed to tell me. So finally one night I decided to visit him while we both slept since he wasn't letting me through the door. It was very easy…_he was sitting on the ground in the dirt like we were in a desert. He noticed me but tried to ignore me, "Kieran? Its Angelus…Tell me what's going on, everyone misses you and wants you back". I took his hands, "tell me please?" _

_He got hysterical and hid his hands away from me, "don't touch them!" Kieran looked at me as if he was waiting for something to happen. _

"_Relax… I'm in your dream." Slowly he came back to me and this time he took my hand, "I died…and I came here. Reaper was there with some man that she called her father…he changed me." His grip on my hand tightened as he continued reliving the moment, "I found out…that Reaper is my cousin. I swear I didn't know and probably never would have if this didn't happen. He told me…that I would be cured but gave me powers just like Reaper's. She's been nice and all, but I don't think I can't do what she does…" _

_When he discovered that he was squeezing too hard he let go and I moved in and kissed him. There was some silence afterward before I spoke, "I'm just thankful you're okay." _

_He seemed in shock at first…but finally I saw a smile on his face and we kissed again. He confessed he had feelings for me and so did I…it was probably so obvious. Since the mansion opened a year ago we'd have dinner together and he'd hang out in my office…leaving little messages if I wasn't in. I was too afraid before to say anything because I didn't want to be rejected and then have to work with him. Through the rest of the dream we talked and he held me in his arms. _

"_I'll never get to do this," he sighed, "Reaper let me borrow her gloves..but they're too hot. I wish there was something else..."_

_I closed my eyes, "I'll see what I can do; maybe I can get some made for you." _

I was busy today, making about five calls before one person came through on my request. It also took a little persuasion to get them made quickly. Yeah…gloves, but not regular ones...these would be like real skin, in regards to how they feel wearing them and to the touch. I wanted to do something to help cheer him up and I remember him saying it was what he wanted. When I came out of my office I noticed Kieran talking with Reaper, I was more surprised just to see him out of his room. He nodded to her then started walking down the hall.

"Hey…What did he say to you? I haven't seen him since being cured, he never leaves his room," I pretended to be ignorant, since I had a feeling it was about our conversation last night….but I was dying to know what he said to her.

She just shrugged, "Uhh, he said that he wanted to borrow a notebook my father gave me…I told him where to find it."

I nodded, "he told me what happened…I think he doesn't want to admit how scared he is."

She raised a brow at me, "Wait he told you? Thought you just said you haven't seen him?"

"I…talked to him through the door, he didn't say much." My cheeks were getting warmer and the pitch of my voice got higher.

She laughed and shook her head, "Whatever Angy. Just don't jump him too quickly." "What!" I responded but she just laughed and turned away. Unconsciously I bit my lip thinking on what she said…I was too obvious, "eh...she'd find out anyway."

I turned around and ran right into Hunter.

"Find out what?"

I froze, "nothing, I gotta go pick something up." I rushed away from him avoiding the question as best I could to go and pick up Kieran's gift.

By the time I got back to the mansion it was already dark. Traffic and running into other people took up a lot more time than I expected. When I came in I went looking for Kieran and found him drinking from a coffee cup in front of the large screened TV. I sat down and suddenly a whole group of students decided they wanted to watch the show that was on. I got angry at first but Kieran asked to follow him...

I thanked him, "Good, 'cause I need to show you something." He put down his cup and I followed him upstairs where it was quieter. "You know how you said you wished there was something better for your hands? Now don't laugh...but I found a guy who specializes in making skin for burned victims. I told him the thickness and it should fit just fine." I pulled out the pair of gloves and showed him, "It probably won't even feel like you have them on."

Kieran smiled and put them on, rubbing his hands together and touching the wall to test their feel. "Thanks...this is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

When I looked up at him he gently touched my face. "You're welcome," I whispered.

He started to lean in and I got nervous…my last boyfriend was in high school and I started to fear that I had forgotten how to kiss. But our lips met and it went great, more than great, it just felt right.

"I love you Angelus," He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12: You’re What?

Chapter 12: You're What!

Reaper

After I came back from the city…doing a couple jobs after my real job. It was a sucky job, but Angy didn't want me taking money anymore from the dead people and made me get a job. I still took money every so often…just not all the time anymore. Anyways, this job was working at a video rental place. The old lady who owned it seemed to like me and hired me after a few other places never called back. While I was working though, I got a strange voicemail from Erika about Angy. Apparently she called Erika into her office and said that the students needed to be learning at a faster pace and to spend more time on morals. But it really wasn't that Erika complained about, rather the tongue lashing and outright anger Angy was towards her.

When I called Erika back I told her that I'd talk to her when I got home. So here I was…the halls were quiet since it was around dinner time. The more people I ran into, the more I became concerned. Others were now asking me if something was wrong with her because they had seen her crying in the restroom. I had a feeling though if I questioned Angy I wouldn't get the answer I wanted and possibly she'd be angry with me…so I decided to investigate this on my own. Once everyone was asleep I'd sneak into her office and take a look around.

The news was more depressing every day. Every time I turned it on there seemed to be stories about violence; the suspect always being described as 'having mutant abilities'. Even I had a couple of close calls; some witnesses thought I killed the guy to steal his money. Kieran seemed to be adjusting fine…by the way. The last time I talked to him he was pretty calm but didn't want to talk too much about what happened; he gave me back the notebook saying he was done with it.

When I heard some noise coming from another room I decided to pull myself away from the television to check it out. This room I had never been in before, and really didn't know what it was for. "Hello?" I said walking in.

'Get out!' I heard Hunter's voice in my head.

"Why? What are you doing?" The room was too dark to see anything and he was crouched down to the floor.

"Leave now! And lock the door," he growled.

Slowly I backed out of the room till the door locked shut. "That was strange…"

Now I wondered if Hunter was struggling to control himself, he was a beast after all. I tried my best to shake off that feeling of fear I felt being in that room. For some reason I didn't tell anyone about what I saw.

That night I crept down from my room and used a pin to break into Angy's locked office. Once inside I shut the door behind me and started looking in the file cabinets just 'cause I could. I pulled out a couple of files and sat in her chair flipping through them. First on the pile was mine…I grunted as I read through her notes on me. Fed up with her comments I moved on to Hunter's file…which seemed rather thick. Inside it were pictures of Hunter's beast form, it was scary looking. There were also a lot of question marks put next to abilities that were listed.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Some of them were pretty wild and dangerous abilities too, like unlimited strength, generate fire, generate electricity, and unknown telekinetic abilities. Flipping to the next page under the health exam it stated he was color blind… "well that's good to know, I think." Then I discovered the guy had the IQ of like a genius, which was a little too shocking to believe…I wondered if he was lying on the paperwork.

Closing his file I noticed a folder that was sitting on her desk labeled "Do Not Bend". I carefully opened it and held up a photograph…I could see a spine, but that was all I could make out. A piece of paper was also inside, "Ultrasound?...Woah! Angy's pregnant? Damn no freakn' way! It all makes sense now." I put everything back to where it was and left her office feeling a little strange and I couldn't believe she was having a baby! It had to be Kieran's..but they had only been together for about two months.

Just as I was going up the stairs I heard the front door slowly crack open…I stopped and hid myself against the wall while someone walked in. My nose flared up against the strong scent of blood. It was dark so he couldn't see me, but I saw him as the moonlight showed through the open door…It was Hunter. His clothes were shredded and just hanged on his body, blood was all over him. I had the feeling it wasn't his own either, but I wasn't about to say anything to him…I read his file and he was dangerous. Quietly I ran back to my room and prepared for bed. Everything was all set and ready for lights out when I heard a knock on the door. Part of me was screaming not to open it, but again there was a knock. I opened the door; Hunter was standing there looking down at me.

"Don't you dare say a word of this to anyone, you hear me? And if you do…I'll make sure it's your last"

My jaw dropped as he just calmly walked away; I didn't want to know how he knew that I was standing there.

The next day I heard crying from the bathroom, Angy. Sucking in some air and sighing I pushed the door open and went in to talk to her.

"Hey…What's going on?" I asked her but she just sobbed some more. Ok…I'll admit I was feeling some guilt for going through my friend's things, but I was going to tell her. "Alright then I'll go first. There are a few things I need to tell you about that happened last night." She nodded still looking down. "I broke into your office….but before you say anything…I was worried about you."

Angy looked up at me visibly pissed off, "worried? Why didn't you just talk to me instead of breaking into my office?"

"You know, you're right, I should have but it's too late to undo it. I saw the results…" She started sobbing again, "I don't know what to do Reaper! I can't be a mother…I'm too young, this is too much."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "its okay, we'll figure out this parenting thing…but honestly…you need to tell him. He should be stepping up so you don't have to go through this alone."

Angy shook her head no, "I can't do it…I can't tell him. I just don't know how or what to say..."

"Oh my god...I just realized that makes your child my second cousin!" I managed to get her to laugh a little with that one. "Come on Angy…It won't be that bad, and I bet Kieran would happy to hear the news."

Using the water from the sink she started to clean up her face, "I'm going to wait until the time is right."

"Alright, I'm not going to tell you what to do here, but just make sure you tell him before you start showing...otherwise I think he'll figure it out." I left her then still not believing that this was all happening…and I totally forgot the second reason I was there, my strange encounter with Hunter.


	13. Chapter 13: Going Rogue

Chapter 13: Going Rogue

Angelus

I didn't want anyone else to know...I was worried now that Reaper would tell someone or keep bothering me till I told Kieran the truth. Now it had been a while since then; Kieran left the mansion during the summer months to visit his family in England. He said he would be gone for three months, but his mother got sick and it turned into another two months. I wanted to tell him over the phone, but it just didn't seem right. When he came home I didn't see him that day since he was in bed. The next day I was going to do it…I was going to tell him once and for all. My worries were that he'd run away, that he'd be angry and would hate me. Truth was…I needed a guy's perspective on this. The only guy that I felt I could really trust was Hunter, after I told him that I needed his help on something he agreed to it but that I take him to the airport.

Since my belly was just now starting to show I think Hunter knew what the deal was about. When we got in the car I noticed that he had no suitcase, "You're not taking anything with you?"

He got into the car, "No, I got clothes at home, you know?"

I laughed kind of forgetting that these people had their own homes too.

"So what did you need help with? Is it about the baby?"

I frowned, "Yeah…I just...I haven't told Kieran yet that it's his, I don't know how to tell him Hunter."

He nodded, "It would be difficult to tell him, since he's been through a lot this year with Christian and I heard about his sick mother."

Looking over I noticed the locks on the car doors came down, I thought I had accidently hit the button.

Hunter put his hand on the steering wheel, "Pull the car over."

I steered the car over on the side of the road, "What's this about? You're not going to the airport are you?"

Hunter cleared his throat, "I need your child…I need you to give him to me."

"You've got to be joking! There is no way I'm giving my child to you!"

He laughed at my anger, "Kieran will never know and he won't leave you. You can stay somewhere till you have the child."

There was no way I was going to let him have my child, "What do you want with my son?"

"To train him, I'm going to control this city and make every one of them beg on their knees to me."

I started to move the car back on the road, "Hunter listen to me…this is the beast talking. You're not in control right now." The engine blew and the car was crawling to a stop.

"You're WRONG. I AM and that child will be mine!" he growled getting out of the car and pulled the driver door off; he pulled me by the arm out the car.

"Let me go!" As he started to walk I took out my cell phone and speed dialed Reaper's number. Hunter could hear the ringback tone and took it out of my hand and crushed it in his own hand to pieces. I cried out for him to stop, "my stomach…"

He laughed, "Don't pull that shit with me…This whole time I've been stronger than you could all possibly imagine. Now it's time for me to reign. I hate Kieran and I want to teach him about what mutants can do…starting with his son."

The more I cried, the angrier Hunter got. Finally he stopped and let go of my arm. Instantly in joy of my sudden freedom I punched him in the face as hard I could and took off running. Turning back I realized he was starting to chase me, I didn't know where I was going…but the crowds of people were making it difficult for him to follow me.

"Angy! Get in!" Reaper called out to me from inside her car as she pulled over to the curb. I rushed in and she sped off back to the mansion. "What the hell happened? I got your call and was able to trace it...since no one picked up when I called back, I figured something was wrong."

I was out of breath and shaking, "Hunter…he's out of control. He…has all these plans to like take over and he wants my son, so he can hurt Kieran. I can't believe this is happening…He's just gone crazy and his power is off the chart, he said that he fooled us into believe he was weak."

She gasped at this, "Angy, I completely forgot to tell you. Remember when I broke into your office a couple months ago? Well that same night I saw Hunter coming home covered in blood, he threatened me to not tell anyone what I saw."

"The mansion isn't safe…we've got to do something before he kills innocent people…OMG.." I felt a sharp pain and looked at Reaper, "This baby can't come a month early can it?"

She frowned at me, "We'll need special equipment...I'm taking you to the hospital. If that boy is born right now he's not going to be able to breathe on his own."

I groaned and laid back in the seat, "Can I borrow your phone?" She let me have her phone and I called up Kieran. "Reaper and I are going to the hospital…Kieran…there is something I haven't been able to tell you..." I sighed, "Eight months ago….." I stopped not being able to think of how to say it.

"You're pregnant Angy, aren't you?" Kieran just straight out said it.

"Uhh….yeah. I was scared to tell you…please don't leave me. Reaper is taking me to the hospital, something is wrong." He told me that he was on his way just as we arrived at the hospital.

Lots of tests were being done but they could not figure out why the baby seemed to be forcing its way from the womb. As I laid there I couldn't help but wonder if Hunter somehow managed to do it, after all he wanted the baby now. Once Kieran got there I tried my best to make up for failing to tell him.

"I'm sorry…I really am. I was just so damn scared you'd stay in England or before that you'd be angry and leave the mansion for good."

He rubbed my cheek softly, "It's alright now. I'm not leaving you, I want to be with you and raise our son together. See? I'm not angry Angel."

I liked it when he called me that and everything did seem better all a sudden. Kieran's phone went off and his look of terror ended our quiet and happy moment.

"I've got to go…This isn't good. Reaper and Hunter are in danger," He told me.

"What? Didn't you see Reaper in the waiting room?" He shook his head no. "Omg…I bet she's going after Hunter for what he did to me..." Quickly I explained to him what Hunter did and he gave me a kiss before leaving, promising he'd be back and to make sure Reaper was alright and I told him to be careful of Hunter. Just only ten minutes or so after he left I started to go into labor.


	14. Chapter 14: Trying to Stop Fate

Chapter 14: Trying to Stop Fate

Reaper

I needed to do something; I couldn't just let Hunter get away with hurting Angy and threatening to hurt everyone in New York City. So once I saw Kieran come into the hospital I left right after, he didn't even see me. When I got in my car I wasn't sure where exactly to look for Hunter…That turned out to be a lesser problem than I first thought. A large crowd of people were gathered at the bottom of a building looking up.

"Oh god…"

Hunter was climbing up the side, breaking windows and using them as stairs to climb higher up. People were confused; some ran away but most just stopped to stare in wonder. "Hunter get down!" I tried yelling up to him, but he couldn't hear me over the screaming. When he got to the top he roared as if he was some green giant, at least that was what he looked like in his beast form. Hunter looked down at us and with his mental powers he lifted a few taxis off the ground and hurled them into nearby buildings. "You're going to tear this city apart..." Cops finally made it to the scene, drawing their weapons at him. But this pissed me off because I wanted to be the one to take him down, not the police. I tapped my hand on one of their shoulders then knocked him out with my elbow. I took his gun and aimed it at Hunter. I fired a single shot into his back then took off running, hoping to get him away from the police and crowds.

It was working; he was chasing me…bloody from the wound. I dodged cars that he tried to throw in my path, but I did tumble a few times. Finally we were in an open field that was part of a plastics plant…The smell was unbearable. At that moment I turned to face him, "Why did you betray Angy like that? And everyone else at the mansion? Is that what you do, take advantage of people then completely loose it? She's trying to help you Hunter, but now you don't deserve it at all." I took off my gloves and shoved them in my pocket.

"I take what's mine…" he laughed in response.

I shook my head pointing the gun at him, "Angy's son isn't yours…and never will be." He started to approach me, "He's being born right now…I made sure of that. Keep that little Kieran out of the way so I can take the city and kill you."

I started to back away each step he took forward, "How did you do that?"

"I can do a lot of things Reaper…anything I put my mind to…" Suddenly the gun was thrown to the ground and my hands were pulled tightly behind my back; he stepped closer and brushed my cheek with his hand, "See? My power is greater than any mutant in New York City." I fought to free my arms but his mental hold on them was tighter than my strength, I was able to only back away as he touched my face, "Don't you dare touch me..." I growled.

Hunter just laughed at me again, "Fine with me…" He pushed me down on the ground. Looking up I noticed dark clouds were moving in…now I was scared, this wasn't a match I could win. Lightning flashed across the sky then struck the ground just a few feet from us. He was going to kill me….this was it. "You're right Reaper, I am going to kill you…don't worry I'll make sure it's really slow."

My head shook in disbelief; he was hearing my thoughts now.

Just when all hope seemed to be fading from under me someone else decided to show. Kieran got out of his car and started running towards us.

"STOP! STOP!" he was shouting and we both just looked at him as if he was insane. "I don't want….you…killing each other..." he explained out of breath from running over to us.

"Kieran are you insane! You should be with Angy right now..."

His eyes found the gun lying on the ground and moved towards it but Hunter used his mental force to push Kieran a couple feet back.

"Now…where were we?" he looked at me with his mysterious dark eyes.

But Kieran wasn't giving up at all…unknowing to Hunter he went into a gas form before getting the gun and pointed it at him, "Let her go or I shoot!"

Hunter put his hands up and released me. I looked around hearing sirens…someone was coming this way...but it was not the NYPD. Hunter seemed well aware of this and looked to be planning his escape. That was…until a chopper came in.

Now everything from this point on went in slow motion, or so it seemed to me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a steel pole that Hunter tore from a fence. It was flying straight at Kieran…but he didn't see it coming from behind him. My quick judgment was to get him out of harm's way.

"Get down!"

He didn't move so I ran over to push him out of its path, but instead of striking Kieran the pole went straight through my midsection, impaling me. I screamed out in pain, shaking and lost feeling in my legs and fell to the ground on my knees.

Hunter was laughing, "That was amazing! Do it again!" he applauded but his giggles soon ended when the man in the chopper got a clear shot and fired rounds of tranquilizer darts at Hunter. The beast collapsed to the ground asleep and a team moved in to collect him…not giving a care about me or Kieran.

He came next to me, shocked I think to see I was still conscious and alive.

"Why did you do that Reaper?"

I started crying… "Angy needs you…I…I was too slow."

It was a horrible pain…. I was losing blood fast. "Hold me…" I collapsed sideways into his arms. "You knew didn't you? That's how you got here…" I asked him seeing the outline of the phone in his pocket.

He nodded, "Hunter too, but it looks like someone has taken him away…they seemed government. So strange, I thought you couldn't cheat your death. He seems to have done just that."

"Kieran…I'm dying…It hurts so bad."

He held me and kissed my head, "I know…I didn't think you could die."

I honestly thought so too, "I wish my dad was here...He'd make it better…why isn't he here?" I cried, getting my tears on his shirt.

I couldn't hang on any longer to wait for him to rescue me. Every breath I took could difficult, it was heavy and stung. Never had I felt pain like this, but I couldn't scream anymore. Looking over I noticed another car pulled up, it was Erika's. "Tell Angy I stopped him back in the city, he's more powerful than we all could have imagined."

I looked away from my cousin and closed my eyes, he was quiet but I could have sworn I felt something wet fall on my forehead. "Kieran? Don't forget to take my soul…" I touched his gloved hand knowing he'd do the deed once I died. When my eyes opened everything came into focus and then it all faded away.


	15. Chapter 15: Gone but Not Forgotten

Chapter 15: Gone but Not Forgotten  
Angelus

The first time I held him in my arms it was amazing. He seemed so small, with his tiny hands and feet. Gabriel Harkin, which was the name we decided for him. I laid in the hospital bed holding him close; the nurses had to beg me to let go of him because I was still afraid Hunter would steal him from me.

Just as the nurse had him Kieran came in. He looked pretty rough and tired, not to mention his shirt and pants were spattered with blood. "What happened? Is Hunter gone?"

Taking my hand he frowned, "I've got some bad news...Hunter and Reaper was battling it out when I got there. I tried to stop them, but…Reaper's dead. I had Erika help me bring her back to the mansion. Hunter was captured by some government sector. I'm so sorry…"

He kissed my hand as my grip got tighter. "How? I mean…Are you sure?" I was trembling and the monitors had peeped as my pulse went up.

Kieran hesitantly nodded, "positive…he...impaled her; it was a very unforgiving death." The nurse in the room holding Gabriel gasped at what he was saying. Kieran let go of her hand and took hold of his son, smiling as the little boy moved his hands.

"He's probably going to grow up fast….faster than others like him," he looked at me, "I mean it. Before we know it he'll be running and talking. You'll see. Hi little Gabriel…"

While he held Gabriel my mind was still lost in the news. I tried turning on my side for the more comfortable position, 'cause I just wanted to cry in a mixture of complete joy and sadness. Hunter took my friend away from me…a man I had trusted too blindly.

The nurse left the room with Gabriel and Kieran brought a chair over to my bed. "I know how it feels...I went through the same with Christian. And I blamed myself for not being there to prevent what happened to him…just as I'd wish I could have done the same for her. But Angel, I swear there was nothing you could have done to prevent this. Hunter had it out for Reaper, I don't know why but he did."

Looking at him I shook my head, "This is different…Reaper was murdered!"

He sighed, "The nurse told me you can leave in a few hours; I think it would be best."

"Yeah sure…" I whispered and closed my eyes trying to get some rest.

When I got back to the mansion it was as busy as usual. There was a lot of whispering in the halls but nothing compared to the emotions felt during the virus outbreak. Hunter was gone and Reaper was too…though I knew she physically was still there, but Kieran wouldn't let me go see her.

Gabriel was a quiet baby so far, but I had been warned that I wouldn't be getting much sleep…That didn't matter to me; actually I hoped they were right because the last thing I wanted was sleep. The lights were out, Gabriel was sleeping in his crib, and Kieran was reading more from the binder he had borrowed from Reaper after getting his abilities. I laid next to him, watching as he flipped through the pages furiously.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…I'm still not sure how this all works. There has to be a way to bring her back, just like when I died."

I put a hand on his arm, "I don't think there is a way, if there was she'd be back by now…she's been dead for over four hours now, right?"

Kieran glanced over at his watch, "Five…" The binder closed and he put on the table. "We should have the funeral tomorrow; I'll go and get some things for Gabe afterwards." I gave him a kiss and rested my head next to him and found sleep a little too quickly.

_I was standing behind Kieran as the skies seemed dark with angry clouds. Seeing Hunter and Reaper arguing I discovered instantly where and when I was. Kieran was threatening Hunter with a gun as mysterious looking vehicles were on their way to them. Horrified, I witnessed as a metal object went right through Reaper's body, propelled by Hunter's abilities. Painfully I witnessed it all, them taking Hunter away and Reaper's passing. _

Like magic it was morning, and Gabriel was crying. Getting up I held him in my arms to feed him. Looking back at the bed I noticed Kieran was nowhere to be found. I got dressed and left the room to find him; he was in his office on the phone. Sitting down in the chair I noticed his hand was shaking as he tried to write things down.

Once he was done Kieran gave a smile, "hey…" He came around the desk to play with Gabriel.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, making him look up in shock from the question.

"Yeah, of course…How about you? When I left you were tossing about."

I agreed, "It was a rough night."

Kieran took the baby from my arms to hold him, "The funeral is today, at sunset. And there was a strange note taped to the door of your office, thought you should know…I didn't read it, I just saw it as I walked by."

It wasn't odd for me to have notes taped to the door while I was gone from students, "I'll look at it later…I think I wanna avoid the office today."

He laughed looking down at their son, "He's adorable Angy…" I looked up, "What did you just call me?"

Kieran gave me a strange look, "Angel..."

"No…no…you just called me Angy." I looked around for a moment.

"No hunny I didn't."

This was strange, maybe even beyond strange, "watch him for me, I gotta get ready."

It was sad, but that's how they're supposed to be right? The only other funeral I've been to was my grandmothers. Gabriel was being taken care of at the mansion while those that wanted to come did, including the staff and students. They buried her right next to Christian, and it was an eerie thing seeing his name there...it had been a while since I had seen it written in front of me.

Afterwards, Kieran reminded me that he had to go get things for Gabriel. I think he had a job to do but didn't want to bring up anything that would remind me of Reaper…I let him go but told him to be careful. Now I was walking past my office when I saw the note on my door.

I took it down and started reading it: _Angelus, I know you must hate me right now but there is something you need to know. The government is organizing an attack on the mansion, I'm being completely honest with you…and I know you don't have a reason to trust me but please consider these words. When I regained control I heard them speaking of this attack. I apologize for losing control, but I cannot be sorry for what I did to Reaper. You must understand that she knew it was a stupid thing to do, but I'm not saying what I did to you and what I said was right…about lying and wanting to take over. You know my circumstances Angelus. I'll be close…just in case you don't trust me and the government shows up. I care about you and the students; I don't want what happened to me to happen to you guys. –Hunter. _

"The government?" I got out my cell phone and tried calling Kieran. There was no answer. "Is this a freakn' joke?"

As if on cue the lights went out.

I ran up the stairs to make sure Gabriel was safe then brought him down with me as the mansion went to a backup power and the security was armed. The students seemed concerned but figured everything was alright when the lights came on. This meant either one of two things…Hunter was right, or Hunter was the one who was going to attack. I tried calling Kieran again but it went straight to voicemail, "damnit!" I started to panic… "Omg…Hunter must have Kieran."

Shots were being fired outside. "Everyone stay in your rooms, no one is too leave and stay away from the windows," I announced on an intercom that went through the whole house. When I peeked out the window I saw Hunter fighting off the men, taking shots before they started moving out and retreated. I went to the hospital wing and grabbed a bunch of supplies and the nurse went with me to see Hunter. When we got out there he was lying on the ground by the fountain struggling to breathe.

"Where is Kieran?" I questioned him first.

"I don't know.."

This time I grabbed him by the neck, "did you take him from me and kill him?"

He made a choking sound, "No...I haven't seen him."

I let go and let the nurse help him. I rushed to get in my car and drove into the city. After a few hours of searching I found his car parked on a busy street with a ticket on the windshield for an expired meter.

Inside I could see bags from the things Kieran bought, "Where are you?" I looked around, he had to of been taken. If not by Hunter, then who? I walked around a bit and checked the alleyways.

"Oh…wow..." I covered my mouth finding the dead body of a guy. His attire matched that of the men who attacked the mansion. I kicked him with my foot; Kieran must have killed him in the struggle. On the ground next to him was Kieran's phone.

"They took you…" I frowned and started to cry, I would never see him again.


	16. Chapter 16: Whisperer

Chapter 16: Whisperer

Reaper

"Hey little Gabe," I smiled at the toddler that laughed every time I said his name. I was sitting on the floor next to him when Angy came in the room to change his diaper.

"You turned out to be a pretty good mother," I laughed, but she couldn't hear me. Gabriel seemed to be the only one that could hear and see me.

I was caught between two worlds, stuck with no contact to anyone…except for others like me, but trust me when I say they aren't too happy with me. See I was the one that took their soul and robbed them once they died…I tried to stay away from them. My haunt was the mansion…watching Angy and Gabriel now that Kieran had disappeared. I don't know what happened to him; I haven't heard from my father either, not since I found out Kieran was my cousin. Figures…I was lonely and that always got me to thinking. Why was I still here? How come I didn't disappear like some of the souls I've seen do? I knew that some used to stick around, but most of them were just gone.

"Dad where are you?" I cried out at the top of my lungs, making Gabe start crying.

Poor Angy was now trying to calm him down, and then he came in…Hunter. I stood up, it had been four years since that bastard killed me and I was itching for the chance of revenge. "Damn you!" I screamed even louder seeing Hunter putting his hand on Angy's waist. Ever since Kieran left Hunter had gotten closer to Angy…and I really couldn't understand why she had forgiven him so easily. Part of me also thought Hunter killed Kieran.

"I can't take this anymore…why are you doing this to me?" I looked around. "Oh god…" I whispered. He was kissing her cheek. I ran out of the room and into the hall...eventually ending up in the library. Curling up in a chair I cried, there was nothing I could do to stop all of this or to just wake up.

I heard the door opening and saw it was Gabriel walking in holding his teddy bear.

"Play with me!" He demanded of me until he saw that I was crying.

"What's wrong?" Gabe acted concerned and sat down by me. "How come mommy can't see you?"

I gave him a half smile, "you have a gift Gabe, you're special…only you can see me."

He didn't seem happy with my response and set out to prove me wrong…such a strange child. When he came back he was tugging Angy along with him.

"What is it hunny?" she asked him and he pointed at me.

"See mommy?"

I sat up in my chair realizing what he was going to do.

Angy looked at me and then to Gabe, "I see the chair sweetie, what's wrong with it?"

He whined, "noooo, can't you see her." Gabriel kept pointing and Hunter entered the library.

Angy was starting to turn pale, "Who do you see Gabe?"

She was coming closer to me and her gaze on me made me nervous. It had been a long time since she had looked at me…and by now I was starting to feel nervous that she would find out I was here.

"Her mommy!" Gabriel didn't know my name, but Hunter was starting to figure it out I think.

I got up finding a marker on the table…someone must have left it while studying. With a lot of concentration I was able to 'hi' on the wall behind them. Gabriel pointed to the phrase, Hunter cursed and Angy stared speechless.

"Who are you! Why are you bothering my son? Leave him alone, you hear!" she was angry now; it must have been hard on Gabriel having this gift.

I sighed and picked up a book throwing it at Hunter; it was funny as he tried fighting against the air.

Taking the marker again I wrote on the wall underneath, 'murderer'.

Hunter glared and looked around, "Reaper…." His laugh was nauseating, "So it is you, how interesting. No wonder Gabe can see you, 'cause I killed you. Damn that was four years ago!"

Angy gave him a dirty look, "Shut up Hunter…"

He listened to her.

"Someone's whipped!" I laughed my ass off.

Angy came towards me again, "Is it really you?" she asked.

I looked at Gabe, "tell her yes." He told her for me.

Hunter took Angy into his arms as if to protect her from me. "Leave…you've had your fun now leave us alone." His tone was sharp and threatening.

I was about to answer back when I looked down at Gabriel; his innocent face was looking back at me scared. Hunter was right…I wasn't help anything; in fact I was bothering Gabriel who seemed caught between us.

"Bye Gabe," I smiled to him and he started to cry.

I ran out of the library and down the hall, I could hear him chasing after me as fast as his legs to could take him. He ran out of breath by the time I reached the front door. Nothing could stop me from running and I could go on forever without needing to rest.

When I got to the city I was alone again, well in a certain sense. I sat down at a chair and realized something…this was the same exact spot of my ambulance accident. When I looked away from the street I nearly fell backwards in shock as my father was seated in the chair across from me.

"What the hell!" I shouted in sudden rage. "Where have you been for the past four years! Do you know what I've been through? Wondering if you'd ever come back or if you were just a fake. And how dare you tell Kieran that Hunter was going to kill me without telling me so I could avoid it."

He sat quietly while I ranted at him. Looking up at me he shook his head, "Believe me when I say if there was something that could be done at the time I would have prevented it. Which is why I'm here now; your communication with your friend's son has disrupted the plan." I was confused, "What plan?"

He sighed and began to explain, "There is always a larger scheme of things Laura. At that moment in time your job was to be the distraction to stopping Hunter from killing millions of people. However, your powers could not match his and you were fated to lose. Hunter is a dangerous mutant and it's in the best interest of those higher up that he doesn't become a threat to public safety."

I laughed as he started to sound like some type of CIA agent. "Okay…I think. Then why not just kill him?"

My father shrugged, "because he isn't a bad person, he just needed direction…he will do good things."

I laughed rolling my eyes, "yeah right…But what do you mean I disrupted the plan?"

He now gave me a hard look, "you were not supposed to have contact with the living. It's very dangerous. However the reason you are this way right now is because I've been battling for your release back into living a semi-normal life. It has taken the counsel four years to make a decision, although your actions have sped up the process. They seek it best that you be brought back to life and continue your service working for me. Gabriel has proven to be a possible minion, he can see spirits; I want you to mentor him as well. Remember he is family."

I couldn't believe what my father was saying, "are you serious? You can do that? Wait…what happened to Kieran?"

His tough look seemed to leave him at the mention of my cousin's name. "He is dead; a government agency working towards exterminating mutants killed him. Now you mustn't mention this info to anyone! You hear me?"

I nodded quietly feeling awful, but part of me already knew it was bad news and I had hoped it was Hunter who killed him.

"I couldn't save you both..."

Now I felt guilty, Kieran deserved to come more than me...I was a thief, a burden on society…but he had a son, a job, and Angy.

"I better do this now before the counsel changes their mind. Just relax."

I looked at him and there was a flash of light that blinded me.

I was cramped somewhere and when I opened my eyes I realized where I was. Screaming doesn't do much good when you're buried six feet underground. But I was alive! I could breathe air and my body…it was perfectly healed and healthy, as though I had just been sleeping this past four years.

When I got the casket door open I discovered that I wasn't buried under tons of earth. Crawling my way out of the grave there was a phone with a note attached, it read:_ I'm giving you a fresh start. Next time I won't be able to bring you back, so make me proud. _

Smiling I put the phone in my pocket and looked at the mansion…How was I going to do this? Would Hunter try and kill me again? I stood there in thought and confusion, but Hunter saw me through the window and I took off running.


	17. Chapter 17: Strange Truths

Chapter 17: Strange Truths

Angelus

"Just tell me what's wrong?" I pleaded with Hunter but he just started putting on his jacket. "Tell me please?"

He growled at me, it was something serious. "I saw her…in the yard just a few minutes ago."

It was dark outside and I wasn't sure how he could see anything out there, "Who'd you see?"

Hunter looked me in the eyes, "Reaper…She's alive. I don't know how or what but I'm going out there to check something…even if I have to dig her up to prove I was wrong...but I swear Angelus I saw her out there."

I felt his head to check for a fever; Reaper was dead and even Gabriel saw her ghost, but Hunter couldn't have possibly seen her.

"I'm going with you." I put on my jacket and we went outside with flashlights. "Oh my god…" I gasped seeing the hole in the grassy area. Flashing the light down the casket laid open and empty.

"I'm going after her..." He started walking towards the car but I caught up to him.

I stood in his path, "No you're not! Hunter please don't hurt her again…she hasn't done anything to you."

He caressed my face, "No, you know I'm not like that anymore...I just want to have a talk with her. I know how much you care about her. I love you, and I couldn't do anything to make you sad."

I managed to smile, he said he loved me…never had I heard him say that before. "Okay, but…let's give her some space. We don't know what she's been through and I really don't think she's ready to sit down and talk with you…since she is alive again. Don't worry; she'll come back on her own." I was visibly more relaxed now that he seemed to change his mind about going after her. "I love you too," I kissed him and that seemed to end the Reaper discussion for now.

The next day someone was at the door, which was strange 'cause usually people didn't knock or ring the bell when they arrived…and if they did I usually got a phone call prior to it. When I opened the door I got the shock of my life. Even though part of me was hoping it was Kieran, I think I was just as excited to see Reaper there.

"Oh my god this is not happening!" I hugged her tightly even though she seemed to feel uncomfortable about it…I didn't care.

"Yeah…good to see you too I think," she said bitterly.

When I backed away I asked her what was wrong.

"What do you think is wrong Angy? I never left…I saw what's happened between you and that murdering beast! Kieran would be furious if he saw what you had become now."

I gave her a hard look, "Do you know what happened to Kieran? Have you….seen him?" She shook her head no, "I haven't…I don't know what happened…"

Reaper was a bad liar, I could tell she was hiding something but couldn't tell me; maybe it was best I didn't know. "If you hate me so much now then why are you here? Apparently someone has let you come back, did you just come here to give me a piece of your mind? Let me tell you something, I know you're angry that Hunter attacked you and killed you…but he is really not that guy anymore. He's changed a lot since then; he's getting help for his mutant problems just like everyone else here."

Her eyes went down to her feet, "I don't know why I'm here...He wants me to help Gabriel pretty much. He's got the gift you know, you've seen it and I could help him out. Gabe is family Angy…you're family too I guess. He's going to need to learn to accept his gifts, better sooner than later."

I remembered how uneasy Hunter seemed about having her back. It was having his past right there back in front of him that seemed the biggest problem. Hunter didn't like Reaper though; I should ask him why…there must be something I'm not seeing.

"I think that would be great…but I gotta talk to Hunter about it. I care about him a lot Reaper and with Kieran gone…I needed someone like him to count on." I stopped because she didn't seem to be listening to me or wanting to hear any of it. "Your room is here…just…stay away from Hunter for a while, I think that is best for the both of you."

She came in and went to her room then visited with Gabriel for a while. I could hear Reaper apologizing to him for what she put him through. Now I decided it was time to tell Hunter, before he found out himself…I was going to wait on his decision but I thought it was best that Gabriel have someone like Reaper to talk with.

"You gotta minute?" I asked.

Hunter smiled rolling his eyes, "of course I do."

Taking a seat I sighed and started to talk but he cut me off…

"I know she's back…you don't need my permission; this is your place Angelus and I can't tell you who can be here and who can't."

I laughed after the pressure on me was released.

"Don't worry…I'll behave myself." He got up from his chair and walked behind me, wrapping his arms around me. "It will be fine…I'm glad she's back in a way because I know how much she meant to you. You guys need to bury the past and just start over, that way you'll be alright and no more fighting."

I looked back at him, "I know…but I don't think Reaper would be all for it though, she's still really bitter about it and I don't blame her."

He closed his eyes, "Sounds like her and Gabriel are getting along great."

Moving over I gave a questioning look, "how do you know that?"

He shrugged, "I can hear them laughing in the room above us."

I looked up but couldn't hear a thing, "I'll take your word for it." I got up and started walking to the door, "I'll be in the kitchen alright?" He nodded but looked like he was about to say something so I waited a minute but he was silent so I left.

While I was in the kitchen Erika came to me pale faced, "Do you know…" She started out saying.

I nodded, "Sorry, I should have called you and told you. I believe it's a long story and she's probably better at telling it."

Erika nodded and shook in surprise when Reaper came into the room with Gabriel behind her. I think the reason it was so uncomfortable for her was because she was there…and she helped get her in the car to the mansion. That's when I started to get a real good look at Reaper, wondering how her body healed itself like new…Times like these I wished to meet the father she spoke of.

Reaper looked at us a little strange, "What's with you two?"

Erika looked at me and I shook my shoulders, "She's just…not used to having you back." Erika quickly followed up, "I carried you to the car…Kieran called me over there to take you back to the mansion."

Reaper sighed and her demeanor seemed to become mellow and withdrawn, "Yeah…I know. Look can we not talk about it?"

She looked at both of us, her eyes giving me chills. Erika nodded and grabbed what she needed before quietly leaving.

"Great it's starting to rain…" I noticed looking out the window the large drops hitting the trees. Then suddenly I remembered that Erika wanted to tell me something before she left the kitchen. "Erika! What was it you were going to tell me again?" She was in the next room watching the weather reports.

"Oh yeah! Hunter seems to be acting a little stranger than usual. But I think…I know why now." Her voice seemed to fade away not wanting to disturb Reaper.

"It's alright; I already took care of it..." I smiled and finished eating.

Reaper was busy fixing something for Gabriel and herself when Hunter took me the arm, "There is something we need to talk about…" We went to my office for some privacy. I had a feeling that we were going to be discussing Reaper but I was very wrong. "Angelus, over the past few weeks I've been doing a lot of thinking, and the thing is... I've had a change of heart…I'm planning on staying at the mansion."

I had a feeling he was since he stopped talking about moving on.

He took my hand and reached into his pocket with the other on bended knee, "Will you marry me?"

I was speechless as I looked at the ring and at him. Honestly I never expected the proposal…not with all the recent events. It was a strange feeling too, 'cause Kieran had never talked about marriage…but our love felt official.

"Yes...Hunter I want to marry you." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. There was some silence between us as he put the ring on my finger and we just shared the moment.

"This is going to be tough on Gabe…He still misses his dad, and he hasn't really warmed up to you yet," I frowned wishing they would spend some more time together to get closer.

"I know, I can work with him…but what are we going to tell Reaper? I planned this before she came back."

My expression went blank, "uhhh...I don't know what to say to her that won't send her off the edge. Let's keep it a secret for now, alright? And we'll tell her maybe right before the wedding." He agreed so that was our plan...but I could not stop smiling and I just wanted to tell the world.


	18. Chapter 18: Voices Within

Chapter 18: Voices Within

Reaper

I was still paranoid of running into him. When Hunter and Angy stepped out of the kitchen to talk I had a feeling it was about me being here…but that sounds kind of selfish doesn't it? After Gabriel and I ate he went on to play with some of his friends while I pondered over some things. My phone chimed in my pocket, crying out almost for attention but my eyes couldn't leave the window.

"How am I going to break him?" I whispered to myself, "There must be a way…" At this point I didn't care that Angy was in love with him…in fact I was beginning to think that maybe Hunter was tricking her into loving him. "I need to help Angy," I reasoned with myself.

Finally I took the phone out of my pocket and looked at it; I grumbled seeing where I was being assigned. This location was all the way across town and I wasn't in the mood for a joyride in traffic.

After finishing my deathly duties I pocketed about fifty bucks. I thought a pimp kept more than that on them…business must have been slow today. Depressing work…but at least there was payment in it. When I got back to the mansion I found Gabriel crying on the couch.

"What's wrong Gabe? Is someone bullying you?"

He shook his head no, "Hunter gave Mommy a ring…"

"No….you've got to be joking." I said under my breath. I patted him on the back, "It's going to be okay Gabe. I think your mother is just confused is all…"

He sniffled and buried his head back under the pillow. I got up and went searching to Angy.

"You weren't planning on telling me were you?" She gave me a confused look. "Gabriel told me…he's pretty upset you know. Look Angy, I don't think you know what you're doing…Hunter is probably manipulating you for some selfish purposes. Be strong Angy and you break away from him. Gabe and I will back you up if you want Hunter to leave the mansion." Angy's gaze looked at me angrily, "I love him! And he loves me Reaper. Get used to it and if you can't handle that then I need you to leave the mansion." Her voice choked a little on the last part, and her out of character yelling scared me, but also was convincing. "I'm sorry that he wronged you in the past, but I really do want this...and it's going to happen with or without your say."

This shocked me; she also seemed very well prepared for this confrontation. Now I fired back, "You would give up our friendship over a guy? And not just any guy…but the one who freaking killed me Angy! How dare you force me to live so close to him…Geeze, anyone in the freaking world but him!"

Angy seemed even more mad, "I didn't force you to live here…Reaper you made that choice all on your own. But this is my mansion and if I say Hunter stays, he does. I wish you would listen to me when I say that his mutant abilities are what led to his irrational behavior before. But you won't, so I can't help you there Reaper."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Angy…" I turned away from her and started walking down the hall. I just couldn't fight with her about this, and there wasn't much I could do to change her mind to see the Hunter that I saw.

'He will lead the world to pieces…' I turned around behind me, but Angy was already gone and no one there.

"Hello? Who's there?"

The voice I had heard just disappeared. Walking into the library I snuggled up in my usual seat after locking the door. The library was the only safe place, from Angy…from Hunter and the other students and staff.

'Kill the evil born'

I froze and looked towards the stacks of books. "You freakin' following me now? Come out and let me see you!" I shouted, but no dead or living figure emerged. "Oh god I must be hearing voices now..." I joked and relaxed to take a nap.

It was difficult to calm down knowing someone had to be there. But this was much different from last time, when that girl was playing with me…I couldn't put my finger on it. My mind started working, instead of sleeping. What was it the voice wanted me to kill? Evil born…HE will destroy the world? Hunter? I laughed to myself hoping it was him. "Nice try…but going after Hunter is insane," I reasoned with myself.

"What?" A female voice answered and I opened my eyes to see Erika standing there. "How'd you get in? I locked the door…" I was quick to ask.

"Unfortunately as a staff member I own a key..."

I frowned realizing how stupid locking the door really was.

"Are you thinking about revenging Hunter?" she innocently asked while taking a seat by me.

"Uhhh, no…I mean, I want to but I can't do it. Not only am I a lousy fighter; I don't want to hurt Angy. I've just realized how much she actually loves him…or thinks she loves him."

Erika gave me a strange look, "I think she knows, not thinks. You can't condemn the guy for one bad deed Reaper. Besides…you're alive now, a second chance, try living it instead of wasting it on the past."

I nodded looking at the ground, "It's just difficult. Every time I see him that's all I can think about…his mad eyes glaring at me before killing me." I shivered recounting the pain.

'The evil one will come.'

I turned my head quickly to the side hearing the voice again, "did you hear that?" I asked Erika.

"No…I didn't hear anything."

I growled and got up from my chair, "someone keeps messing with me. But I don't understand what it means...keeps saying something about an evil child and that I have to kill it." Erika looked disturbed and got up from the chair, "Right…maybe you should get some rest Reaper; you do look pretty tired. I've gotta go, but come see me after your nap." Erika still seemed uncomfortable around me, but it didn't bother me.

After she left I locked the door again and sat back down on the couch by the window. Erika was right about one thing: my body was so tired and my eyes had bags under them, also I imagined that I looked pale. Despite my fear of the voices I managed to get some sleep.


	19. Chapter 19: Evil Born

Chapter 19: Evil Born

Angelus

The wedding was a quiet ceremony done in the city with only a few witnesses. Reaper was invited…but she hasn't left the library in months. Erika brings her dinner and a few times I've heard that she's left out the library window on occasion. I could open it with my key, we all could, but I chose to leave her alone for a now. Part of me felt guilty for this mess, like I was being selfish and betraying my friend and my son who despised Hunter. My new husband gave me kiss, breaking me from my thoughts for only a second.

"We need a vacation Angelus….to just get away from this place for a while," he suggested.

"Maybe when things calm down a bit."

He grunted not liking the response I gave, "things never calm down around here baby." Hunter started massaging my shoulders when he abruptly stopped, causing me to turn around, "What is it?"

His hands when down to his sides and he started walking away, "I just remembered something…"

Before I could say anything he was gone, "What the hell was that about?"

Erika came running towards me, "Ummm there is a situation..."

She led me to the library where a student was in an argument with Reaper. The student was bleeding on the head and a book was on the ground by her feet.

"Did you throw that book at her?"

Reaper glared at me, "She asked for it knocking on my door. I told her to leave me alone but noooooo!"

She picked up another book and threw it towards me. But this time the little girl used her ability to stop it in flight and flung it right back at Reaper.

I looked at the girl surprised, "go see the nurse..." I instructed and she ran away.

Reaper got back up on her feet visibly shaking and looked horrible. Her clothes and hair were wet from being in the rain and she had cuts on her arms and face like she went through a window or something.

"Listen to me Reaper. You need to snap out of this, locking yourself in the library isn't going to make him go away."

She growled at me, "How do you know about them? Do you know them? Well tell them to freakn' go away! Or I will find them and rip them to pieces!"

I looked over at Erika wondering if she knew what Reaper was talking about. "Is this about the voices Reaper?" Erika asked her getting a nod in response.

"Voices?" I was surprised that Erika seemed to know more about this than me. "Can I see you outside…"

She led me out of the library shutting the door behind her. "What voices? Is there some ghost bothering her like last time?"

Erika expressed concern, "I don't think so. Last time I talked to her she told me what they said….uhh I'm trying to remember." I folded my arms wondering why she didn't tell me this information back then. "I got it...something about killing an evil boy. I think she's just hearing herself...the evil boy has to be Hunter. Granted he's not a boy, but it seems obvious. I don't know Angelus, but personally I don't think she was meant to come back."

I looked away; it wasn't what I wanted to hear, "She needs my help. But I don't know how to do that…I can't just send her away like this."

Erika put a hand on my shoulder, "If you really care about her, you'd get her the help she needs."

We left Reaper alone, but not before putting a notice on the library door to not enter in order to prevent another attack. I was helping Gabriel with his homework when I started to feel sick. When it seemed Gabe didn't need my help I rushed to the bedroom and got in bed. It would pass, just a stomachache and I needed to rest. My son knew something was wrong though and told the nurse I didn't look well…he was at that stage of worrying about things. When the nurse came in I had already lost my breakfast. She said I didn't have a fever but wanted to run some tests, which proved to deliver some odd news. I needed to tell Hunter right away, but he was coming in once I stood up.

"I know about the child" He shocked me again, "earlier I could tell; the beast could sense the changes in your body."

I hugged him, "but is this what we want? A child?"

He kissed my cheek, "It's up to you baby." He said that but I think he knew already what I was going to say.

The nurse congratulated us and Gabriel hugged me. I think in his mind he was just happy nothing was wrong with me. "Gabe you're going to have a little brother or sister, what do you think about that?" I asked him.

He glared at Hunter and looked back up at me, but stayed silent…I don't think he was too thrilled about it. Hunter then grabbed my arm suddenly and pushed both of us behind him seeing someone at the door. Reaper was there holding a knife in her bare hands.

"Put the knife down," Hunter warned her not wanting to hurt her, he didn't want to prove what she thought of him as being true.

"I have to kill the evil born…" Reaper pointed the knife at me. "You….its growing in you…the evil son will destroy the world. They want me to stop it."

Gabriel ran out of my grasp and over to her, slipping past Hunter, "No! He's my little brother."

I wanted to get him but Hunter kept me back, "Gabriel Harkin get back here this instant!" It seemed the sudden threat brought out his true feelings about his unborn sibling. His little eyes looked at Reaper intently and in fear he walked backwards towards us. "Please Reaper don't do this…let's talk about this and I can help you."

She took some steps forward after my plea, "I don't need your help, if I do what they say the voices will go away."

Hunter wasn't moving even though she came closer, "I can't let you hurt her or our son." He used his abilities to rip the knife from her hand and it flew to the other side of the room. When she started to charge at him, Hunter had a plan, a sedative needle was in the top drawer and it flew at her striking her in the arm.

Reaper fell the ground just inches from him. I was out of breath and sweating nervously because of how close she came to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked Gabriel and he hugged me tightly, I could tell he was confused.

I had no other choice; a team came in to take Reaper to a place that could help her recover. It was a mutant friendly place that promised they could get through to her. They told me that when it was safe I could visit her. After what happened there was no other option, but I hoped one day she could return to the mansion.


	20. Chapter 20: A New Direction

Chapter 20: A New Direction

Part II: Present Day

Gabriel Harkin

I was leaving my first meeting as Mayor Harkin of New York City. How I got elected is still a shock to me, a mutant without much experience in the political eye except when it came to mutant matters. My mother was proud of me for becoming an activist, since there wasn't much hope for little half-brother Kyne. He called me before the meeting wanting to hang out, which led me to believe he got fired from his third job and didn't want mom to know yet. Kyne really needed some help, but his problem is himself. I didn't have the urge to call him back, the meeting was over whelming with information and I just wanted to finish unpacking.

With the new position came the Mayor's mansion, my newly wedded wife Tabitha and I would have a giant house to ourselves. We met at the mansion when I was just ten years old. She was a mutant too, with the ability to teleport. Tabitha was really the only girl I loved and I had no doubts about her loving me. But our minds split when it came to the mayor position; Tabitha was a little worried since we had a daughter on the way and because there was still tension between mutants and non-mutants.

"I'm home!" my voice echoed in the still pretty bare entry way.

"In here!" she called from up the stairs.

I put down my briefcase and jacket and went up the stairs; it took me three rooms to find out which she was in. "There you are…" I kissed her on the lips as she was unpacking her clothes.

"How was your first meeting?"

I scratched the back of my neck, "It was…kind of boring actually," I laughed and sat down on the bed that had only a mattress. "Guess I should go get changed so I can help."

She turned toward me, "Your brother called a few minutes ago, he said something about a club or bar…anyways…he wants to talk to you."

Heavily I sighed, "This can't be good." In the other room was a phone and I dialed his cell number.

"Hey Gabe! How you been?" He sounded pretty up beat.

"Uhh good, busy...but alright. How about you? Shouldn't you be working right now?" Kyne laughed, "Yeah yeah…but you know plans change and something better always comes along you know?"

My eyebrow rose, "I guess…so you quit your job at the lab?"

"Nah they fired me, I just couldn't take all the shit anymore…day after day the same thing. They caught me teleporting home a few times and they told me leave. But you know what! An hour later I got offered another job, can you believe that? This guy needs help managing some club. It's like a freakn' dream, I can drink…talk to hot chicks and be making money all at the same time!"

I rolled my eyes; sometimes Kyne's luck astonished me. "You know mom isn't going to be happy about you being fired from the lab…she worked hard to get you that job."

He snorted, "Figures….she doesn't think I can handle myself, I don't need her charity or anyone else's 'cause I'm capable of living on my own. Geeze I thought you'd be happy for me Gabe."

I closed my eyes, "I am, just don't forget you got job in that club, you can't go get drunk every night and help run the place. You'll just get fired again if you do."

I could hear the doorbell ring on his side of the phone, "Gotta go Gabe, I'll talk to you soon…bye." The line dropped before I could respond, must have been a girl.

After I got changed out of my suit I started working on moving the furniture around on the downstairs. At that time the one mutant power I wish I had was strength 'cause I could have used it then. In the morning I knew I'd be sore from moving all the heavy cabinet, sofas and the television. When I went upstairs to check on Tabitha; she was laying on the bed sound asleep.

Smiling I went back downstairs to find the box that had the bedding and brought a quilt upstairs. I gently draped it over her and got underneath next to her. Getting up so early in the morning and the combination of lifting heavy boxes and furniture led me right to sleep.

That was when I had my first prophetic dream, a gift given to me by mother that I never knew I had until now. _Falling, both of us were falling after breaking through the window on the second story building. We landed on a pile of garbage bags and Kyne was the first to his feet with his large fists ready. His eyes were dark with anger in this beast form he had. "Get up Harkin!" he spat, and blood came out of his mouth from a broken tooth. I stumbled to my feet only to see him creating electricity in the palms of his hands. Before I could react I was hit...my only defense was to go into a gas state but that was a horrible idea given the result of fire and gas. I was back in the pile of garbage again shaking from the effects of the shock. "Stop this Kyne.." I mumbled not understanding what was going on. _

_He laughed, "You know I can't do that…" Kyne walked towards me, "You should have seen the look in her eyes when she couldn't teleport away from me. Don't worry Gabe, you'll be seeing her real soon..." _

_He punched my face then picked me up and threw me against the wall of a building in the alley. My bones cracked as my shoulder dislocated hitting the wall. _

"_Enough play time, I'm finished with you. See Gabe, you've got it all wrong, good doesn't always conqueror all." His hand pointed to the trash dumpster and swiftly it moved into my direction. _

I woke up squeezing the quilt tightly and my eyes tightly shut; I was terrified. When I opened them Tabitha was still sleeping...good, I didn't wake her. The last thing I wanted was to worry her about what I just saw. After getting up I found a pen and paper and wrote furiously, every detail…all that I could remember would be of use. I left a note for Tabitha telling her that I was going to pick up some more boxes and headed out the door for Ayers Walker Sanitarium.


	21. Chapter 21: No Recovery

Chapter 21: No Recovery

Reaper

Sometimes I still heard them, the voices were angry that I had ruined my chance of killing Angy's baby before it could be born. Besides feeling caged, I was kind of thankful to be here, because I didn't want to hurt her and I was scared that I came to close to it. Luckily she still visited me and wasn't angry at me for hurting the student or wanting to hurt her. At first I wasn't allowed to leave my little room until I was calmed down, afterwards I learned that this place wasn't too bad. I made a couple of friends in my ward and I learned how to get certain things like paper, pencils and extra bread by trading things I had. From the others I learned that there were three wards: the psychiatric, terminally ill, and long-term care. Each had its own building…and I started planning how I could get in to the long-term care one when I heard from Angy that Hunter was there in a coma. After she left I think she warned them because they put me on different drugs and were watching me more closely. When she came back the next time I was irritated with her and she noticed this and apologized.

I was playing cards with a friend of mine when I heard my name over the intercom to the go to the visitor's room. Now Angy only came once a month and she visited last week. When I got there I saw a brunette haired young man sitting alone at the table.

"Hello?" I walked in cautiously; looking around to make sure this was who I was supposed to meet.

"Who the hell are you?"

When I sat down he gave me a half smile, "It's Gabriel…your cousin."

It was shocking to see him so much older.

"Your mom tells me a lot about you, but never brought a picture….wow."

I reached out to touch his face but instead he took my hand, "You know you can leave any time you want..."

I nodded, "I still hear them sometimes, and lately it seems they only get louder. The doctors aren't sure exactly what it is because it isn't like what they've seen before. The drugs really don't fix it, but it helps. Besides…keeps me from having to do dirty work, you know?"

Gabe nodded in understanding.

"I still want Hunter to pay and I know he's in the next wing over with the long term care.." I whispered so no one else could hear me.

Gabriel sighed like I was annoying him.

"If you didn't come here to talk then why are you here?"

He cleared his throat and leaned in, "I had a dream…early today about my brother. We were fighting, and he was different."

My head tilted and I started listening to him more intently, "like..evil? Did he hurt you in the dream?"

He nodded, "I need your help to prevent it…I can't tell my mom, Tabitha, or Kyne. You're the only one that can help me."

Gabe stood up and I stood up, but I tripped over the chair and fell down.

"Reaper? Are you alright?"

When I could see him I nodded, the pills were making numb and now I could feel there was a lack of feeling, so I panicked. Confusing I know. "I'll help you…just stay out of my way when Hunter is awake."

He had already signed my release papers, which stated that I'd be under his care. "Don't worry; I've already set you up a place not far from me. Just promise that you'll keep this a secret…Eventually my mom will find out but let's keep this on the down low till she does."

I laughed, the words that were leaving his mouth just amused me since he seemed so business like. I was discharged and sent home with a bag of medication in Gabe's hand. We walked to his chair and he drove me to his place.

"We can change it, but we have to make sure it's permanent…He has this way of changing variables to make the outcome the same."

Gabriel looked confused so I explained, "There was guy I met at a club long time ago and we really hit it off...anyways, I got a text that he was going to die. So I tried as best I could to keep him away from the location I received. He probably just thought I was crazy or hiding something from him. But he still died, horribly…" I paused looking out the car window as he drove to the place I'd be living, "I got a tongue lashing from my father. He said 'Sometimes things can change, but that's not up to us.' So I never tried again, but I've seen people catch breaks before, like Hunter."

We arrived…the place was like a dream. It was fully furnished and had everything I could possibly need. "Damn Gabe this is incredible, thanks for letting me stay here."

After my tour of the place Gabe said he had to leave before Tabitha got concerned. I must admit it was hard to comprehend that he had a wife now, and an important position in government. He grew up without my help and now he was here asking me for help, I couldn't let him down.

Reaching in to his pocket he pulled out the piece of paper that he had written the dream on, "keep this and read it closely...I will find a way around this, even if that means killing Kyne." I opened the folded paper and watched as he walked out the condo.

Another piece of paper was sitting on the counter, a prescription given to me by my doctor to have filled for the medication they didn't have in stock. As I walked to the local pharmacy I thought about a lot of things…like, I could run right into Kyne and not even know it, because I truly had no idea what he looked like. In my head I pictured a miniature version of Hunter.

I went to the counter and handed the woman the tiny piece of paper with my doc's signature. She gave me a strange look after reading it then went in the back. Along with a set of keys, Gabe gave me a credit card that he said I could charge things on until I got myself set up with all of that. He really took after his mother when it came to generosity. So I paid and the snotty chick said they'd be in tomorrow. She talked slowly and wouldn't make eye contact with me…like what I had was contagious or something. Just to prove a point I lunged at her and she slipped while moving backwards and fell to her knees behind the counter.

"Stupid idiot..." I said before leaving. Yeah…the world wasn't much different since leaving it for the happy house. But I had changed, well.. being forced to change...I hated it, this wasn't me and I was starting to realize this as I walked around with normal people.


	22. Chapter 22: Darkness is Coming

Chapter 22: Darkness is Coming

Kyne

If only my brother was smart enough to know what was going on behind his back. That his spot in office was a death sentence according to millions of people who dedicated their lives to hating mutants. I had to ask the girl lying in bed with me to leave...

"It's time for work…"

Getting up I started putting my clothes on as she begged me to forget about work and stay with her.

"Don't question me! I got what I want now leave!" I growled and she furiously started picking up her clothes and headed out the door.

Something she saw must have frightened her, and she was right to be afraid. After leaving the house I headed down to the club, which was really a front for a powerful anti-mutant campaign. My father taught me to be strong, smart, and to never lose a fight. Being mutant means being on the losing side, so as you could guess these idiots didn't know that I'm a mutant. I joined them because I knew they wanna kill Gabriel Harkin, and so did I. That son of a bitch put my father in a coma, it was his glorious idea to become mayor that put everyone in danger, including my father. When I got to the back they were all there waiting for my arrival, 'cause I was their new leader after the former got detained by police.

"Surprise is sometimes our only weapon against the enemy. We don't know what this filth is capable of, but we do know that they can and will take innocent lives."

I looked at all of their faces, inwardly frowning because in the face of battle I knew they wouldn't have a chance against a mutant.

"We pack and target those he cares about…his wife and if that's not enough to bring him to his knees, we'll capture his mother."

Of course they didn't know that we shared a mother…honestly these guys didn't know a damn thing about me and I made sure of it.

"It's best we all stick to a plan, if we throw up his guard there will be no second chances. Also, we don't want any attention to ourselves 'cause he's got the government on his side now…that means eyes in the sky, so an attack in public isn't an option. No one speaks a word of this plan to anyone else!" I warned them, "If word spreads about this plan to attack the mayor we'll all be rounded up and sent to prison."

Sighing I looked down at the table thinking of my mother…I named my own mother as a possible victim in this scheme, but I knew it wouldn't come down to it. I wanted to see the pain in her when she lost her favorite son. She never loved me as much as him, I was always the screw up and he was the golden child. It was always Gabe this and Gabe that…I was sick of it! When Gabriel is gone I will be all she's got…but it will be too late for her to make up for the past.

After the meeting it was back to work in the club, I guess it all wasn't a lie. These guys I could trust though…they wouldn't go on firing me like the last guys that ratted me out for leaving on the job. But I worried about the future, how long would I be able to keep this scheme up before all hell would break loose and a civil war would begin? Civil War…it was mentioned on the news by only a few people, but on the "do not say" list for any government figure. There was only one more thing...or person I should say that has me worried. My mom had her locked up before I was even born but I heard the stories of how she wanted to kill me. Reaper, I think her name was…and I read her files after getting curious, no one would really tell me what she could do, and also I didn't want to ask anything from Gabe. But yeah…she terrifies me in a way because her father is freakn' Death or something like that; not to mention she died and came back to life…She's was related to Gabe somehow by his father and they share some of the same abilities. Did that mean he could come back to life too somehow? Her abilities aren't what freak me out either, but it's why she wanted to kill me…I was the evil born. How did she know that before I was even born that I would hate my mother and want to kill my brother? Voices, she claimed, but her abilities didn't include prophetic gifts, my mother did but she never claimed to agree with her. It was definitely something that could hurt your brain if you thought about it for too long. I had a handle on these fears of mine with a help of a friend named Jake who had a lot of time on his hands.

My phone rang and I picked it up, "What's up man?"

On the other side of the line my friend Jake answered, "You're not going to like this dude…but I just saw your bro taking the girl out of the Sanitarium. He seemed rushed to get there and he wasn't just visiting but she got in the car with them and they drove to the city. I followed them to 354 Park Av. where he dropped her off. Doesn't he have a place there? Based on all this man, I think he's hiding her from someone 'cause otherwise why wouldn't he take her to the mayor's mansion or your mom's mansion? Maybe Gabe's on to you and he wants her help to get to you?"

I relaxed against the back door in the break room of the club, "this wasn't in the plan…Jake stay on her and see if she goes anywhere."

"Yeah…actually after he left I decided to hang around and she did leave to some drug store down the street…and then I lost her in the streets" his voice faded towards the end.

I growled in anger and frustration, "what do you mean you lost her? Don't let that happen again Jake, I'm counting on you. With your abil…talents...that shouldn't be a problem." Those abilities, aka talents of course were to manipulate people's thoughts.

Jake apologized, "Don't worry boss, I'll keep an eye on the girl for you and I can get Danny to take over watching your bro."

"Yeah...that's what I was thinking too. Call Danny and tell him for me would you?"

After he agreed I closed the phone and relaxed in a chair...what was he doing now? It was burning me inside that I didn't know what scheme he was trying to pull.


	23. Chapter 23: Awakening

Chapter 23: Awakening

Angelus

I arrived to visit Hunter since those caring for him called me to sign some papers. Honestly, I hadn't seen him since the doctors said he was in a coma, there was so much going on but I know that doesn't make it excusable. Hunter wasn't aware of the attack coming to him and they were brutal to him…weakening him with darts then placing a bag over his head and just started beating him.

When they took me to his room they had him on a large bed and I sat down next to him. He was expressionless, looked so peaceful too just lying there with nothing bothering him or to worry about.

"I miss you..." I whispered taking hold of his hand and pressing it to my cheek. "They were rebel mutants…they tried to catch them but they got away," I explained, "they targeted the nearest mutant they could find…I don't know why; I wish I knew a lot of things right now." Then I could swear I felt his hand twitch, "Hunter?"

Slowly his eyes started opening and he smiled at me, "yeah?"

Tears came down my cheeks, "omg you're alright!" I got up and kissed him deeply. Sitting up he looked around, "what is this place?" I frowned realizing he might not even know what happened to him.

"A long term care facility…you know the place Reaper's been?"

Hunter shook his head, "Reaper's not here..."

I gave a questioning look but shrugged it off and looked back at him. "You were attacked by a-"

Hunter quickly interrupted me, "I heard you already…I woke up about an hour ago. I've connected to just about everyone inside this place and she's not here."

I stood up and let go of his hand, "I'll be right back…"

Rushing to the nurse's desk in the next building over I asked about Reaper, "Is Laura Andrews still a patient here?"

She shook her head, "No, she has checked out, it says here she's in the care of a Gabriel Harkin."

I cursed and thanked her. My cell phone was dead, but once we were home I was going to call him and ask why he didn't tell me Reaper was leaving and what was going on. This wasn't like him, something was up.

"You're right…she isn't here. Apparently Gabriel was here earlier and he has taken her. I should go...and see what's going on..."

Hunter sat up, "no, I don't want you going to see her by yourself."

I looked at him and took his hand, "what do you mean? She won't hurt me, Kyne…omg she'll go after Kyne...or you." Suddenly I realized that Reaper knew Hunter was here because I had previously told her, "I've got to get you out of here."

Before he could respond to me I left for the nurse's station to sign him out to take him home. Hunter proved his condition was getting better when he pulled out all his monitors and chased after me in just his robe.

"Angelus stop panicking…this doesn't mean anything is wrong."

I turned around and folded my arms, "Then what does it mean? Our son wants nothing to do with me…and Gabriel now visits Reaper and she leaves with him and I hear nothing about this?"

He hugged me, "I don't know babe, but let's just slow down okay? We'll go home; you'll call Gabe and see what's going on."

The whole trip home was quiet. I could tell Hunter was thinking or had something on his mind as I drove.

"Gabriel is the mayor of New York City…he won the race just last week," I gave a small laugh, "And the day before they found out Tabitha's expecting. They're pretty sure its girl. It's exciting...but makes me feel so old, you know?"

He didn't respond and I gave up trying to end the silence. He was like that whenever I'd talk about Gabriel, it was because of my relationship between Kyne; I tried to be there for him and help him but he pushed me away a long time ago.

When we got inside I went right to the phone and called Gabe's cell phone since I didn't have the number to his new mansion. "Gabe? Hey…Is Reaper with you?"

The other side went silent for a moment.

"No...Not at the moment, look I swear I'll explain everything Mom, but not right now. You just gotta trust that I know what I'm doing right now."

I sat down, "tell me what's going on; I can tell something in wrong in your voice. Hunter woke up and he's doing alright, I have him here at the mansion."

He sighed over the phone, "I'll be right over and I'll tell you what's going on, I just can't tell you over the phone. See you soon. Love you." Then he hung up the phone.

"He's coming over to tell me, but he said she wasn't with him."

I bit my lip a little worried and started dialing Kyne's cell number but it went to voicemail after he didn't pick up. "Hey hunny, give me call right away okay? Your father is alright and we need to talk to you about something, it's urgent."

I hanged up the phone and looked at Hunter, "think he knows already?"

He nodded, "He's a smart man when he wants to be. I know he's capable of feeling if danger is close to him. You worry too much Angelus."

I stood back up, "Well I know she's still bitter…still hearing voices. Now that she's out, I'm just afraid about all my boys."

Hunter pulled me away from the phone, "I missed you."


	24. Chapter 24: Not Like This

Chapter 24: Not Like This

Gabriel

After hanging up with my mother I called Reaper, "meet me outside, my mother wants to see us…I'll be there in about ten minutes."

When I closed my phone Tabitha had just came down the stairs from her nap, "Hey…how did you sleep? You looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you."

She started pouring herself a glass of milk, "Good, probably the best sleep I've had since finding out I was pregnant. Where are you going now? Didn't you just get back?"

She saw me reaching for my keys.

"I just got off the phone with my mother, she wants me to come by…apparently Hunter is awake now and it's something urgent."

Tabitha frowned and started slipping on her shoes, "I'm going with you..."

I froze remembering that she didn't know about Reaper or what my mom really wanted me for. "Are you sure? It will only take a minute…" That triggered one of her very unhappy looks and I caved, "alright…but we gotta stop by my old place and pick someone up." Her brow rose for an explanation, "I sorta…have Reaper there and my mom found out and wants to know why I signed her release papers."

Her arms folded in shock, "And tell me Gabe, why did you?"

Looking away from her, I just couldn't tell her yet about the dream. I didn't want to tell anyone yet about the dream until I knew more about it.

"I can't tell you…at least not yet, but I need her help with something."

She started following me to the car, "is it about your father? Your abilities?"

I shook my head.

"Is it about your brother?"

I looked at her and nodded, "Yeah…I'm worried about him."

That seemed to be enough for her for now.

When we got to my place Reaper was standing outside under the eve because of the rain. She went to the passenger door and slipped inside surprised to see my wife in the front seat.

"Cats outta the bag huh?" She shut the door.

"Yeah…my mom found out too. But you gotta promise me something okay?"

Reaper waited before agreeing.

"Hunter is awake. Promise me you'll control yourself and stay away from him…otherwise I'll take you back right here and now." I locked the doors of the car and waited. "I promise...in all honesty I'm not ready to fight Hunter, and I don't know if I'll ever be." Her heavy sigh and dull sounding voice was convincing enough for me. Though I wasn't sure if my mom wanted me to bring Reaper to the mansion, probably not, but I would need her as defense in case I had to tell my mom about the dream. When we got to the mansion Tabitha went along inside while Reaper and I stayed outside to talk before going in.

"Don't mention anything that I've told you about the dream alright? Don't even speak a word about it unless I tell you to...the last thing I want is for everything to get out of hand. 'Cause if you tell them...then both of us are in deep trouble...not with my mom, but with Hunter. He'll stop at nothing to protect his son and if we are threat he will go after us."

She nodded and turned to go inside...but two shots from a gun made us freeze in our tracks.

My hand went immediately to my chest in pain. My hand revealed blood. Someone shot me, why would someone shoot me? Reaper tried to shield me but it was already too late, the shooter got his target and took off before anyone could see who it was.

"Go get help," I told her and she took out her phone and called 911.

"They're on their way…" She stayed by my side while my mother, Tabitha, Hunter, and Erika came outside to see what was holding us up.

"I'm shot…" I said to them trying in vain to stop the bleeding with my hand.

"I already called an ambulance," Reaper explained to them.

Hunter looked around, "I'm going to go take a look around; the shooter must not be far." I tried to ignore the glare that he was giving Reaper before he left.

"What happened? Who would do this?" Tabitha kneeled down holding my hand in her hands. She was shaking so bad.

"I didn't see…I don't know."

The sirens could be heard in the distance as they made their way to the mansion.

"I'll be okay…don't worry," I tried to assure her but she was crying and distraught.

The paramedics seemed nervous when they found out their patient was the new mayor of New York City. When they took me inside the ambulance Tabitha went with me holding my hand, while my mom and the others said they'd follow to the hospital. Looking down there was so much blood and the next thing I remember was passing out.

I was jolted awake when the paramedic was taking me out of the bus. Looking around there was a lot of federal type people standing around with vests on.

"Everyone needs to show ID before they can enter…" I heard one guy asking Tabitha, who wasn't too happy about being held back.

"My wife…" I called out and they let her through. She ran past him to catch up. But once I was inside the operating room the nurse told her she had to wait outside. I closed my eyes in pain and I was starting to lose feeling in my legs and hands.

This wasn't happening to me…was all I could really think. Tabitha, our daughter, my family! My new job even…all these wonderful things I had, who would want to take it all away from me? No…something wasn't right, I was going to live. I couldn't die, not like this, because of that damned dream. Maybe I was wrong?


	25. Chapter 25: Lies and Betrayal

Chapter 25: Lies and Betrayal

Kyne

My legs were going as fast as they possibly could; I could hear sirens and I knew the cops or whatever would be there soon. Jake phoned me and said that Gabe and Reaper were on the move toward the mansion and that was my shot. 'Cause see...With Reaper out of the loony bin my plans had to change, I needed to target Gabe before Reaper could make her move against me. I was getting more paranoid about her, but something wasn't feeling right as I saw them talking outside the mansion. Aiming my gun I had taken the shot, two shots…one at Gabe and the other at Reaper. There wasn't enough time to take another shot at them, so I started running.

Someone was chasing after me and they were freakn' fast. Suddenly whoever it was jumped on me and pushed me to the ground.

"Get the hell off me!" I shouted and turned around to find out it was my father, Hunter. "How the hell is this possible? You're in a coma!" I pointed at him, the gun falling out of my pocket.

"The bigger question here is what are you doing with a gun shooting at your family?" His voice sounded pissed beyond belief.

"He put you in a coma! It's his freakn' fault you got jumped and hell, I didn't even know you were awake! No one ever tells me these things; they just expect me to know them like I'm some freak." I got up on my feet and he snatched the gun away from me.

"Your brother is NOT responsible for what happened to me…Really Kyne?" he held up the gun to me, "That doesn't mean you can just blow him away! What about your mother? Has she taught you anything?...never mind that.." He realized that was a touchy subject and backed away from it. "Can you agree that you made a mistake on this one?"

I looked at him and didn't really know how to respond, "yeah…"

Now that my father was okay and he told me that Gabe wasn't to blame, I still felt deep hatred for my brother, but he wanted me to say yes. I started to wonder if this was really about our mother loving him more and just my feeling alienated from the family….hell they didn't even tell me that dad was alright! To be honest, I just wanted to run away but my dad didn't seem like he was going to let me.

"Listen to me…if your mother ever found out about this…I don't really know what she'd do, so let's keep this between us. You gotta promise you'll never do this again; just leave your brother alone and stay away from Reaper like I do."

He patted me on the back.

"Ok dad, but I'm still worried about her…what if she tries to kill me?"

Hunter shrugged, "then fight back. You're stronger than her, don't forget that."

Together we left to the hospital to see Gabe. Hunter said it was a good idea, so they wouldn't suspect that I was the shooter. Before we went in he reminded me to just keep my mouth shut and act concerned. By the tone of my father's voice I obeyed, if there was one person I knew not to mess with it, it would be him.

My mother looked at Hunter, "Did you find who did this?"

He shook his head no and apologized, "they got away..."

Gabriel looked sick, he was pale and his eyes looked hollow.

Tabitha was holding his hand, "don't worry Gabe...that bastard will be caught and he'll be punished for what he's done."

Inside I was on fire, wanting to just attack her right then and there. Not the place. My cell phone started ringing, "Hello?" I stepped aside for some privacy. It was Ivan, he wanted me at the bar now and that it was important.

"My boss…he wants me at work, Get well buddy," I said to my brother and left to find out what was so important, however I was thankful that he called 'cause I was getting sick being around Gabriel and didn't want to be near my mother.

When I got to the bar the guys were all waiting for me in the back. "What's going on?" They told me to have a seat and the big boss stood in front of the only door out.

"You've been lying to us Kyne…we trusted you."

I was confused; there was no way they could have found out my secret.

"You're buddy Jake called, he told us the truth about you…that you're one of them!" he pointed at me in disgust. "Yeah…he told us all about you. Did you think we wouldn't find out? That we wouldn't care?"

A sly grin came up on my face, "nah…he didn't tell you everything."

These guys were even more stupid than I thought; they really thought five against one was in their favor? My body started to change...I was becoming a monster, the beast that was inside of me. One of the guys pulled out his gun and held it at me. In a swift movement my arm went to take the gun out of his hand, but the force was so intense his arm was pulled from its socket. His cries of pain made the others in a hurry to leave; they were too late for that. I lost control on them. All that built up anger I had for missing my mark on Gabriel was taken out on them. I changed back into my human form and took off out the backdoor. My hands were covered in blood and my clothes were in shreds from my transformation.

"Damn...I should have taken their clothes."

By the time I got to my place someone had reported me to the cops. Quickly I changed into some fresh clothes and headed back out, this time to deal with Jake. His car was parked outside his place, "bingo."

This killing spree was giving me an incredible adrenaline rush; there was nothing that could stop me, nothing! Jake was going to pay for his betrayal of my trust. I went upstairs and kicked in his door to see him sitting down at his kitchen table with a cup of coffee, "Hey…man don't you knock? You better be payin' for that door." He got up from the table but started to back away when he saw the look in my eyes, "Dude...you owe me money, and I thought…if I told them then you'd take me seriously. I need that money to pay my rent." True, I did owe him a lot of money for keeping tabs on my brother. "I don't need you anymore Jake, and rent money is the least of your problems right now." At first he didn't seem to believe that I'd harm him, but slowly that was changing.

"I bet they weren't too happy with you," He was trying to stall me.

"Yeah, they weren't till their brains covered the walls. Like yours will in a moment."

Raising my hand his body flew across the room to the wall and held there, "Goodbye Jake…" I smiled seeing him start to cry and plea for me to let him go. After releasing him to the ground I looked at him, instead I decided to shoot him with a high voltage of electricity and he was dead. "I'm loving this."


	26. Chapter 26: Murderer on the Run

Chapter 26: Murderer on the Run

Reaper

I looked at Erika and Angelus after Kyne left. Something wasn't right when those two had come in…why was Kyne with Hunter when he was supposed to be looking for the person that shot us? Yeah us...I know that second bullet was meant for me, but who would want both of us dead? That would mean it wasn't some anti-government crazy person. Damn….they had no idea about Gabe's dream either. It was starting to make sense now, Kyne had to be the one and Hunter was covering for him.

I looked at Gabe, "I forgot to take out the trash...I know wanted those things by the door thrown away."

It didn't really make sense but I needed to start looking for Kyne now without alarming anyone. I pushed past Hunter and started walking to this bar that Kyne said he was going to…perhaps I could find out if it was really him.

"Wait...let me go with you!" Erika called out to me.

I sighed knowing Angy was probably making her go with me. She caught up to me, "Fine...but we're making a stop at the bar."

Erika gave me a strange look, "a bar? It's two in the afternoon and you wanna drink?"

I rolled my eyes, "NO idiot, I'm going to have a chat with Hunter's son."

I could feel her tensing up; she remembered back then when I came close to killing him. "Are you sure that's the right thing to do Reaper? Maybe its best you stay away from him for a while, till you get more comfortable being out."

I stopped walking, we were about a mile away from the hospital by now, "I think he shot us Erika…I know he did it and I'm going to prove it. And Hunter is in on it, which means Gabriel is in danger and I have to protect him."

She looked at me shocked, as if it could never happen.

When we got the club the front doors were locked and the closed sign was out. "Strange…he said his boss wanted him to work didn't he? Or something like that." I kicked in the door and Erika was ready with fire rising from her palm in case there was trouble. But there was no one there.

"Hello?" I called out, "Anyone here?" In the back I could hear a moaning of pain. "Someone's here...Kyne?"

We both rushed to the office in the back, the door was open.

"Oh god…" Erika covered her mouth and quickly ran to the small bathroom to throw up. It was that gross, but at this point I had seen it all before. There was blood…body parts…organs on the ground. The moaning was coming from a guy by a table, "Who did this?" He was sputtering up blood, "Kyne…he turned into some monster and tore these guys apart." The guy's voice was at a whisper, "He lied to us...he's one of them. Filthy...murderous mutants."

My eyes narrowed at him, "We're not all murderous…" I walked over to one of the bodies…well, the chest of it and touched it, making sure his soul was released. I did the same to the three others then went back over to the fifth guy.

"I can end your pain…I promise it won't hurt. I don't know why I'm being nice to you, but I don't like Kyne either and what he did here was wrong."

He looked up at me, "Please…I'm sorry for what I said, and for wanting to kill that mayor."

I raised a brow, "You mean Gabriel?" He nodded. "Kyne wanted your help to kill him?" He nodded again. "That bastard…I knew it!" The guy moaned again, leaving me to wonder what Kyne had done to him to make him suffer so much. "Take my hand," I told him and when he did he was gone.

"You alright in there?" I spoke through the door to Erika.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

When she came out she started walking to the front door, "One was alive. He said Kyne did this as a result of them finding out he was a mutant. I'm guessing they don't like mutants and he was using their help to kill Gabriel." Part me wondered if she thought I was just making it up, "look…I know you probably think I'm still some psychopath hearing voices and a baby killer, but Erika that guy wasn't lying and we need to take him down before he tries again." I started walking in a direction that wasn't to the mansion or the hospital.

"I don't think you're crazy...but where are you going?" she lagged behind me.

"To find Kyne; his place has to be around here somewhere."

Erika grabbed me by the arm, "okay now I think you're crazy, he'll kill you Reaper! Just like those guys in there…just like Hunter did."

She made a little gasping sound realizing what she had just brought to my attention. "Sorry...I didn't mean to bring that up," her voice was soft...I think she was more upset about what happened to me than I did. Her experience was a little different than mine, so I guess I could see how that was traumatic.

"Don't worry about it…" Suddenly I wondered where my father was, by now I thought I'd hear from him...that was starting to bug me. Did he give up on me? Possible…I was locked up for quite some time and the last time I talked to him I called him some pretty awful names. I don't think I mentioned this before..but he wanted me to break out of the place Angy sent me to, I wanted to stay because even I knew something wasn't right. I called him names because he didn't seem to care about me, only the job I could do for him.

"We need to go back to the others and tell them what's going on."

I was pulled away from my thoughts, "no we can't…Hunter already knows what's going on. Gabe doesn't know it was him and Angy is oblivious to it all." At that moment I almost told Erika about Gabriel's dream but I didn't know if I could trust her. "I swore to protect Gabe and Kyne is a threat that should have been dealt with a long time ago."

We started walking again even though I had no idea where we were going.

"Alright...I can't believe I'm agreeing with you, but I still think we're no match against him," Erika had a way of bringing the truth out in the open sometimes.

"Guess we'll do the best we can then."


	27. Chapter 27: Overdrive

Chapter 27: Overdrive

Gabriel

I felt guilty lying there seeing the sadness in Tabitha's eyes.

"Please Gabriel...resign as mayor, do it for your family Gabe...we need you here." She started crying. I didn't want to talk about this right then.

"Did they catch 'em?" I looked to one of my security guys and he shook his head no.

"I want our baby to have a father, you have to understand that," Tabitha kept pleading with me.

This time I looked over at her, "alright...I will."

Stepping down as mayor just as I had got the job stung deep because we both knew initially there was going to be risk involved. And forever it seemed I campaigned for that job and now that I had achieved my goal I had to give it up because some crazy person tried to kill me. My mother agreed with Tabitha, making it impossible to find a reason to stay as mayor.

When we arrived at my mother's mansion I put in a call to announce my resignation. As I reflected after that moment, what had happened to me was finally sinking in. I could have died. Oddly enough the thought of it didn't bother me as much as knowing Tabitha would be on her own with our daughter.

Tabitha came in with a tray of food, "man, there are so many guards outside, I'm not used to this," she chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Sitting up I hissed and clutched my bandaged wound.

"Careful, careful!" she said setting down the tray on a table.

Suddenly I looked over at the phone; something inside me wanted my attention to go to the phone.

"What is it?" Tabitha asked sitting down next to me.

"The phone...it's going to ring."

She looked at it now too; when it did ring she shook in surprise and looked at me, "How did you know that?"

I didn't know, never did I know things like that before. When I picked up the phone it was crushed in my hands and pieces of it landed on the bed and the floor.

"Gabriel are you alright?" Tabitha reached over to touch my bleeding hand.

"NO! Don't touch me…" I put my hands up in the air, "I think I'm sick or something, my abilities are out of control. Go get my mom."

Hesitantly she left my bedside. My prophetic abilities were no longer predicting things days in advance but minutes in advance with weird feelings that rose inside in me. The phone, it wasn't repairable, my strength was off the charts. I got up from my bed slowly and looked around. If those abilities were off the charts then...the others must be too. My gloves were always on, but would they be strong enough to prevent me from killing others?

My mother came in and took my temperature, "Hmm no fever" she noted and folded her arms across her chest.

Tabitha showed her the broken phone, "before he broke it he told me it was going to ring and then it did."

Mom told me to come with her to the lab, "I wanna do a scan, maybe we can find the problem and hopefully correct it…or it's possibly just temporary."

We all went to the lab and I allowed her to do a body scan, curious as to what was causing this strange phenomena. It took a few more minutes for the results and she hummed while looking very serious as she read them.

"The only thing I can see is that your abilities are working on overdrive. It's kind of like when you hear those stories about people displaying extraordinary strength when their child or something is trapped under the car, and suddenly they can lift the car off them. But under non-life threatening scenarios they couldn't lift something that heavy." I nodded. "When you were shot it must have triggered something in your brain. Which in a way is good because once your brain recovers from it you'll be back to normal," she smiled.

"Wow, that's kind of interesting. Well I hope it doesn't last long because I have a feeling this is going to drive me crazy."

My mom shrugged, "you just need to refrain from using your abilities, well the ones you can control. For example going into a gas state could be dangerous, picking up any objects, or touching any anyone..." she frowned realizing how bad that sounded.

"Yeah I got that, isn't fun at all," I sighed and looked at Tabitha.

They made me stay in the lab and while I was there in seclusion I thought about Reaper and wondered where she was. Back at the hospital I was so out of it that I didn't remember her reason for leaving. I just hoped she wasn't getting herself into trouble and was staying away from Kyne. Soon I realized how tired I was and drifted off to sleep, even though sleep was the last thing I wanted right now because to sleep, is perchance to dream.

When I woke up I had the same dream that I had before, except this time Reaper was there ready to fight at my side if needed. Tabitha came in and asked if I was doing alright. I guess because while I was asleep I started to sweat.

"I'm fine...just a little confused as to why this is happening." I wanted to touch her so bad, to just feel her face.

"I wanted to tell you I'm going shopping for the baby and I'll drop off the things back at home then I'll be back here. By the way…someone called to say there will be a meeting about your resignation. He said it would be in a week, that he really wants to make sure you consider it because he thinks this is just a response to what happened," she leaned down and gave me a kiss. "Is something on your mind? You seem a little distant." Tabitha always had a way of knowing something was bothering me.

"I'll tell you when you get back alright? I'm still a little tired. I love you," I added, realizing I hadn't said that since we'd been out of the hospital.

"I love you too," Her worry disappeared to a smile and she left.

When she got back I'd have to tell her, this dream had now happened twice…there was no ignoring it now. But Tabitha had the right to know first, then my mother…even though Reaper already knew.


	28. Chapter 28: Father’s Footsteps

Chapter 28: Father's Footsteps

Kyne

I was reckless and knew it, calmly making my way from Jake's to my own place. His death was pretty clean. Checking my phone there were no missed calls or unread texts, it seemed that I had fooled just about everyone. My only regret at this point was letting my father catch me running with the gun...stupid stupid! But how was I supposed to know he was awake, so that didn't make it my fault really…but I should have been more alert.

After taking off my shirt and putting on my sweats I went downstairs to make myself some lunch. Gazing at the calendar there was a V on today, which stood for a special woman. Vanessa. Thinking about her soft olive skin made me smile. She was a mutant too and we made a business deal: she'd come over once a month to pick up a vile of hydro-tesla and in return she'd stay the night. We both had worked at the producing company of the substance, which was supposed to be like an adrenaline rush, they sold it only to the elite and powerful. Vanessa used to steal viles when no one was watching. Eventually they fired her but she was already addicted to the stuff. I still knew someone working there and he got it for me after I threatened him once. Funny cycle isn't it? I already had the drug stashed away for safe keeping and was honestly looking forward to seeing her since I needed to unwind.

After eating I passed out on the couch with the television blaring MTV Hits. I still had a few hours before she arrived; at least that's what she said when she called me just then. She wouldn't be late...junkies were never late. The next thing I knew I woke up to hear the doorbell ring.

One eye opened to read the clock, "Hmm, early…must be going through withdrawals." I got up and went to the top of the stairs, "Let yourself in…doors open!" Then I went to the safe that had the vile she depended on. I could hear someone coming into the room, "I got what you need right here…" But when I turned around it wasn't Vanessa standing there but Hunter. "Dad? What the hell are you doing here?"

He had a dark look in his eyes, "Saving your ass.." He responded then struck me across the head knocking me out.

"What happened to me?" I rubbed my head as I came to.

"Showed you what pain is like," my father responded bluntly.

Opening my eyes I realized I was locked in a cage, it was dark, was I underground? "You can't keep me here, and lock me up like this...Let me go!" I demanded.

He just laughed, "or else what? You think you take me like those pitiful guys at the bar?"

My face went pale, "How'd you know about that?"

He shrugged, "I read your mind back at the hospital and went there after I took Angelus back to the mansion. They were all dead and you were supposed to be there, you are a messy killer. I think you have a lot to learn Kyne, and this is the only way you're going to listen to me." He folded his arms across his chest and sat down in a chair.

"I'm warning you…let me go now and I won't hurt anyone." I was also angry because my father ruined my night with Vanessa.

He sat quiet and shook his head no, "I know you…you promised me you wouldn't hurt anyone before. And I can't afford you hurting or killing Gabriel. Why are you doing this? Why do you hate him so much that you want to kill him?"

I looked away from him, "I don't know…" but that was a lie, deep inside I hungered for the attention and killing Gabe would get the biggest attention I could ever hope to achieve. I would be a hero in the eyes of anti-mutant groups and finally my mother would feel the loneliness and regret treating me like I didn't exist.

Hunter sighed, "I killed a long time ago and back then I regretted nothing but things do change Kyne, and when they do you will start seeing their faces every time you close your eyes. I don't want you to learn the hard way like I did."

My eyes rolled, "Ah...so now you wanna play father to me? Forget it alright. Drop the crap, I got these powers and I'm going to use them to get what I want and live a nice life before this city goes to Hell."

Since he wasn't getting through to me, my father tried prying into my thoughts and secrets, but I was wise to that and blocked him. My hold was starting to wear thin, blood trickling down my nose was a sign of how mentally matched we were.

"You're not getting into my head!" I shouted.

His phone started ringing so he stopped. I collapsed onto the ground and listened.

"Hello...Hey baby…Sure I'll be right there." He closed the phone and looked at me. "Your mother needs me. These bars are thick, so don't even think you can break out of here…use this time to really think about what you're doing and who you hurting right now because of what you have done."

I couldn't believe it...he was LEAVING me here? "Noo come back! You can't leave me down here!" No answer. "Shit!" Cursing I kicked one of the bars and sure enough it budged just a little, "no freakn' way!" I tugged at the bar a little, it was loose just enough…I could definitely pull myself out if one of these bars was taken out. "And things are lookin' up for Kyne Maximus," I laughed.


	29. Chapter 29: My Brother's Adversary

Chapter 29: My Brother's Adversary

Gabriel

Hunter and Angelus came into my room and sat down. My mom started talking with him about my unusual condition, but he seemed to have something else on his mind.

"Mom…" my gaze was on Hunter and she turned to see why I interrupted her talking. "You're hiding something from us…I can tell," I accused.

Hunter looked at my mother and he cleared his throat giving me a dirty look now. "

It's all over your face; I don't need abilities to see something is bothering you."

Hunter shifted his weight, "It's Kyne…I have him in a secure location." He paused, "I found him with a gun running from the mansion."

My mom instantly started crying hearing this.

"Are you sure?" I asked in disbelief and he nodded trying to comfort her. "Let me see him…where is he?"

Jumping up from my chair Hunter put a hand up in the air to stop me.

"You can't…It's not safe yet. He killed…some guys at the bar; I don't think he's in control, he just needs help."

In anger and pain my mom pushed her way out of his arms and Hunter let her go.

I started putting on my shirt after taking it off for the check up, "I don't care, he went after me with a gun Hunter, I would be stupid if I let him have another shot at me."

He grunted in disapproval, "No, you will not hurt him! He is coming into his mutant abilities; you know what that's like Gabriel."

"Oh? Was that the same excurse you gave when you killed my father?"

To my surprise he started changing form into the beast to fight me.

"I did not kill your father you spoiled little brat!"

My eyes narrowed, "you killed Reaper…"

That only made him laugh, "Yeah…that was fun, but she asked for it."

That comment made me snap and I lunged at him.

"STOP THIS!" My mom shouted at the door, "Gabriel…Hunter…Please."

Then I realized something, "Tabitha...she's out there with no one to protect her."

She shook her head, "you're not leaving; I need you to stay here so I can monitor your condition."

Hunter gave me a sly smile after he changed back; it made me wonder whose side he was really on.

I left the hospital wing rushing past them both to go to my temporary room. Taking hold of a lamp I threw it across the room and it made a hole in the wall, reminding me of my current state.

"Damnit." A few minutes later my mom knocked on the door. "Come in."

Her eyes were redder than before in the hospital wing. She took a seat next to me, "Hunter says Tabitha is safe…he has Kyne locked up underground somewhere. Later he's going to apologize for calling you a spoiled brat and for his comments about Reaper. But Gabe, please promise me that you will let this one go? If you go to him then you are giving Kyne what he wants right now, he wants you to make the next move. Don't do it." She smiled at me, "you're a smart young man Gabe, Kyne isn't worth your strength."

I could hear the quiver in her voice, she was scared…I didn't know if it was over Kyne or Hunter's snap earlier.

"It's going to be okay," I whispered to her, lying...I immediately felt rotten inside, lying to my own mother now. I couldn't do this. "The reason I pulled Reaper out of the facility was because I needed her help."

She struggled to meet my eyes, "What do you mean? Why not come to me?"

"I've been having prophetic dreams, the second one happened earlier and it was different than the first but not by much…I'm going to fight him, mom. I don't know about the second one because it was short, but in the first dream he won. I thought maybe with Reaper's help I could prevent it without you guys knowing I was in danger. With the baby and you with Hunter…I didn't want to mess things up." I looked over at her but she didn't seem to be showing as much emotion as I had anticipated.

"It makes sense now. That isn't good, but it is not fixed you know? That future is always changing. But I think for now, let's just let Hunter handle him and see if he can get through to Kyne. Alright? If that doesn't work then we'll see why he's doing this. Let's not panic and do something irrational. Tonight I'm going to go with Hunter to visit him."

I wasn't feeling too comfortable with the plan, it wasn't going to work out this way and I knew it. Kyne wasn't going to change his ways all a sudden. Until I got another dream telling me different, somehow things were going to lead to us falling out that window battling for our lives. I wished that Tabitha took her phone; I really wanted to hear her voice and know if she was alright.

Before my mother left the room she told me to relax, that stress would only make my abilities more agitated. I stared at the ceiling for a few hours unable to take her advice. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my phone and called Reaper. I remembered that I gave her my old phone when I dropped her off.

"Reaper? Could you do me a favor and go check on Tabitha? She should be arriving soon at the new mansion and I want to know that she's okay…yeah I know, Hunter told me everything. Apparently he's got Kyne locked up somewhere now….yeah he saw the bodies too. You must have just missed each other. I'm alright, just some complications with my abilities…Mom says its temporary, nothing to worry about. Just do me that favor alright? They won't let me leave, crazy I know. Thanks, bye."


	30. Chapter 30: Laying in Wait

Chapter 30: Laying in Wait

Kyne

Freedom never felt so sweet. It didn't take me long to break the weak bar and slide out of my cage. I rushed out of there because I had no idea when my father would be back. And when I got to my house the door was unlocked, Vanessa had left a note saying she came and found the vile and left. Nothing was stolen, it kinda shocked me because there were some expensive things in the house she could have pawned.

I went down to the basement and retrieved my gun with ammunition. Gabe would pay the price now; he was going to feel more pain than any wound could ever give him. I loaded it and set out to the mayor's mansion.

"Tabitha has to be home by now."

I had looked up on the computer where the mansion was and started walking in that direction...turns out it was three miles away from my house. Locking the gun I placed it in my jeans with my coat covering it.

It was starting to get really dark and Tabitha's car wasn't in the driveway. I disconnected the phone line then took to hiding in the bushes till she came home. Looking down at my hands they were shaking in anticipation and uncertainty. Headlights pierced the darkness and her car came down the long driveway. Show time.

"Now you will come to me selfish brat."

Tabitha left the trunk open as she carried a box inside the house. I quickly got up and sneaked my way across the front entrance to the door. Quietly I closed the door behind me locking it. When I turned around she was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Gabriel is at his moms, is there something you need or want me to tell him?"

I shifted my weight, "Uhhh, how's he feeling?" The words just came out of my mouth and I wanted to smack myself.

Tabitha gave a heavy sigh, "He's alright…we think. I don't know Kyne, I can't lie…something is wrong with his abilities."

My hand went to the gun, but I was curious about what she said, "something's wrong? What do you mean?"

Tabitha looked away from me, not noticing what my hand was on, "his abilities are in overdrive, he can't touch anyone and he's making all these prophecies…I'm just scared for him you know?"

I wasn't liking the sound of that, not at all…It brought back memories of my mother telling me about the things Reaper said and how scared she was. Honestly, thinking about the things I've done to Gabriel…and how I've led myself into this vengeance that I had been warned about as a kid, it's kind of funny this turned out that way. Maybe I was born to envy him. Hate him. Kill him. I didn't respond to Tabitha and took out the gun, pointing it at her.

"Kyne? Please don't shoot," She put up her hands then suddenly moved them to her stomach, "don't hurt my baby."

This completely shocked me….Tabitha was pregnant with Gabriel's child. A sly smile crept upon my face. I looked at her like I was about to say something but I fired the gun instead...this was the only way I could be assured she wouldn't teleport to safety. The bullet struck her in the head and seeing her fall back made me a little sick to my stomach…This woman did nothing wrong to me, but I wanted to kill her.

I could hear someone talking outside and coming towards the door. They tried the knob but I had locked it thankfully, so they rang the bell. Looking out the peep-hole I saw it was Reaper and Erika.

"Shit," I whispered and took off to the back of the mansion.

I could have shot them too...especially Reaper, that girl was everywhere it seemed, but I couldn't…I needed them to get the message to Gabriel. I hopped the back fence and started walking away with the gun back in my pocket. When I got tired of walking I rested at the edge of an alleyway and closed my eyes.

My body shook seeing the image of Tabitha; my father was right…I was out of control, but maybe not…'cause I had a plan. Gabriel had to fight me now, and we'll see who the more powerful son is. This was my time to take control and with Gabe out of our lives they wouldn't be able to compare me to him…it was always, 'you should be more like Gabe.' 'Gabe did this, Gabe did that.'"

I could never be like him…ever, he made me sick! Now it was a waiting game. He would have to come find me now and if Tabitha was right about his abilities being out of control, then the fight would be even sweeter. Tabitha…I got an adrenaline rush thinking of how easy it was killing her and the added bonus of killing his offspring.

My back slid down against the building till I was resting on my ass with my knees bent. The moon was full and bright now, lighting up the streets as businesses started to close for the night. I was tired, but my mind was more focused than ever with strategies running through my head for every sort of attack Gabriel could use against me…I needed to be unpredictable and fast.

I remembered being a little kid and hearing my parents argue about me…mom was scared and crying and my dad was angry with her…She wanted to send me away, afraid that Reaper was right, but also afraid that she would get free and hurt me. Even then she cared more about Gabriel than me. And now I was going to take that away from her.


	31. Chapter 31: Tragic Muse

Chapter 31: Tragic Muse

Reaper

"That's strange…" I looked at Erika feeling something in my pocket when I sat down. She gave me a strange glace as she looked up from the dinner menu. We were at a restaurant on break from looking for Kyne…our stomachs won the battle so we stopped.

"What's strange?"

I reached my hand into my pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper and read it quickly.

"O shit...we've gotta go." I handed her the paper as I got out of my seat and told the waitress something came up.

"We might be too late," she told me so we started running.

On the paper it said Tabitha Harkin, an address and time of death. My father must have somehow slipped me this note when I wasn't paying attention earlier in the busy streets. When we got to the mayor's house we saw Tabitha's car in the driveway with the trunk open.

"Shhh," I told her as we went closer to the car.

I checked the car but there was no one inside it, only clothes in plastic bags.

"Why would she leave these out here for someone to steal?" Erika frowned not liking how this was going.

We got to the door and found it locked so we rang the bell and knocked.

"Damnit no one is answering!" Between the two of us we didn't have the strength to bring the door down so I went to the nearest window and broke it then got inside. I walked toward the front door to let Erika in when I saw blood first...then Tabitha on the floor, her glassy eyes looking at me in shock.

I sighed, "We were too late." I opened the door and let Erika in, "she's dead…someone shot her in the head."

Taking off my right hand glove I touched her shoulder, her free soul emerged. Tabitha's ghost was crying, holding a baby girl in her arms…I had never seen anything like this before. "He killed us; he's a monster Reaper…"

My eyes narrowed, "Kyne did this?" I looked at Erika and she was trying to figure out who I was talking to. "Tabitha says Kyne did this," I explained for her then looked back at Tabitha but she was gone. "grr…" I wanted to ask her who the baby girl was but it was too late.

"We need to tell Gabe…this is horrible!"

I agreed and we left the scene to the mansion. When we got the mansion things were pretty quiet since a lot of people were asleep, Gabriel included.

Angy met us at the door, "Where have you two been? I've been worried about you guys!" She scolded us. But our sad faces and Erika's reddish eyes let her know something was up.

"Tabitha is dead…Kyne killed her. He's also killed some guys at the club he worked at. Kyne is out of control, I think he's the one that shot Gabe and me."

Angy started crying now too and Erika started hugging her. "Hunter said he was locked up...he….knew that Kyne was the one that did it and killed those guys. Are you sure he killed her?"

I sighed and sat down on the stairs, "Yeah...uhm, Tabitha herself told me." I looked over and saw Gabriel was sleeping in the hospital wing, "How's Gabe doing?"

Angy sniffled her way through the answer, "His abilities are acting strange. They're in hyper drive…He breaks everything he touches and predicts things just minutes before they happen. I've never seen anything like it. But it wears him out somehow, so he's been sleeping a lot. He knows about Kyne…and he wanted to go find her so bad! I told him she was safe.."

Angy bit her nails as tears came down her cheeks. Then she started crying louder, "the baby girl! Oh god! He killed my granddaughter too."

The girl that was in Tabitha's arms…that must have been her. I went to Gabe's room as Erika tried to help Angy. I closed the door behind me and waited in a chair for him to wake up.

I didn't want to be the one to tell the news that his wife and unborn child were murdered by his brother…but Angy wouldn't be able to do it. In the chair I almost fell asleep when Gabriel woke up and looked at me.

"what are you doing here?"

I frowned, "I've got bad news…"

He started to sit up in his bed, "Tell me now." His voice was demanding.

"Erika and I went to the mansion…and we found Tabitha dead. Kyne killed her Gabe." I put my hand on his bed, "I'll go with you…we can find him and I can help you. Please let me help you kill him."

He had tears in his eyes that he couldn't hold back, "I wanted to leave and make sure she was safe...damnit I should have gone." He hid his face in his hands for a few minutes before getting up from his bed and got dressed.

We headed out to the car and Angy begged Gabriel not to go, "he'll kill you Gabe! Please don't go…please!" She stood in the doorway blocking us from leaving.

"Angy…Kyne needs to be stopped, let him do this."

She moved aside finally and went back inside to find Hunter, I imagined. When we got into the car Gabriel seemed to know right where he was going…I didn't bother to question him on it and stayed quiet. When I looked at him I felt horrible…he just lost his wife and child. I didn't know what that felt like, but I could tell he was in pain and enraged. I just wished there was something I could do…the only thing that came to mind was helping him kill Kyne, something I was supposed to do many years ago…to prevent all this from happening.


	32. Chapter 32: A Killer at Heart

Chapter 32: A Killer at Heart

Gabriel

Dead. Just like that. It wasn't totally sinking in yet…rage and hate for Kyne was all I could think about. I needed to kill him, to break him like he broke me. In the dream Reaper was there, I think that's the reason I let her come along.

How was I going to beat him? Oh…wait a second, I was stronger now! It also may have been his fault but I now had stronger abilities. I had a dark smile on my face because Kyne was messing with the wrong guy. We were going to that alley in the dream, and I was pretty sure I knew where it was.

I pulled the car over just down the street, "we have to walk from here."

Reaper looked at me strange, "This is the place from the dream isn't it?"

I nodded, "yeah.. it is."

As we started to get closer I could feel nerves rising inside me, never had I fought someone one on one like this.

"Kyne? I'm here so you can come out now!" I called out.

"Ow…"

I turned around and Kyne had knocked Reaper in the head from behind…she fell the ground in pain but seemed alright.

"Had to make a grand entrance didn't you?"

He laughed, "Nah...I just felt like doing that."

Kyne walked on into the alley, "I knew killing your little wify would get you to come out and play."

I ran at him and kicked him square in the stomach, pushing him backward, but he continued to laugh.

"oooh Gabe has fight in him, never would have guessed." Kyne put up his fists then transformed himself into the beast.

Reaper was now standing beside me ready as well to fight him if she needed to, but I wasn't going to let her get involved.

Kyne was charging up the electricity in his hands to fire at us.

"Split up," I said to her and managed to dodge a lightning bolt coming towards us. "I'm faster now, stronger, and you deserve no second chances."

He growled and went after me, lifting trash cans and hurling them in my direction but I was just too quick for him. I reached the back of the alley.

"There is nowhere left for you to run to this time," Kyne laughed and started to move in on me.

I lunged in more grabbing him by the neck, listening to him choke.

"You can't do it Gabe….you can't kill anyone. Go ahead and try…kill me."

Staring into his mean eyes I couldn't do it. My thoughts were rushing in my head as to if I should kill him now, but as I was pondered that he punched me in the gut and I lost my grip on his neck.

Looking around I didn't see Reaper anywhere, which I guess she got the hint that I didn't want her involved yet.

"I'm going to kill you a lot slower than I did Tabitha. You know what the biggest prize was? Finding out she was pregnant with your child. Oh yes…She begged me not to hurt it. But I couldn't resist. I'll admit it was too easy...although, seeing how pissed off you are now is worth it."

That was the last straw. I got back onto my feet after he threw me against the wall and I fell.

"I've had enough of you!" I made a tight fist and punched him in the jaw, knocking out a few of teeth making blood come pouring from his mouth. "How…does…that…feel?" I said punching him in the arm and the chest with both fists this time.

When he collapsed to the ground his arms came up trying to protect his face but I just broke them. One last punch and I heard a snap. The force of the hit was so strong it snapped his neck.

Tired, bleeding, and bruised I collapsed onto the ground. I looked over and saw Reaper looking at me while sitting on the large trash can from my dream.

"You did it," she smiled.

"Yeah...I guess I did. Unclenching my fists I looked at my hands, "That's strange…I must have touched him a million times with my hands and nothing happened."

I looked at Reaper who jumped down and came to me, "serious? That is strange...you don't think that maybe you've lost it since all your other abilities have gone haywire too?"

She was right, it was possible...I hadn't really tested out to see if that ability was working, since I was too paranoid to touch anyone in fears of killing them.

"You did the right thing Gabe…it's all over now," she said seeing how upset I was.

"Still doesn't bring Tabitha and my baby girl back. That's all I really want."

Reaper seemed to have spotted something and got up to block me. She was so fast that I didn't see who she was blocking me from till I heard his voice.

"You killed my son!" Hunter growled in beast form seeing Kyne's lifeless body nearby. "He did what he had to do…A life for a life, it's only fair. Kyne was a cold blooded killer just like his father."

He grabbed her by the throat and raised her into the air, squeezing harder by the second. "You don't know what you're talking about…."

She struggled as I got up in preparation to stop him, "let her go Hunter, she didn't hurt Kyne."

Reaper's feet were trying to kick him but then she put her bare hands on his wrists as they held her. Nothing happened.

"What the hell?" she gasped and he laughed menacingly.

This led me to believe someone took away both our touch abilities and that it wasn't just me. Then I saw the strangest thing...Reaper's spirit came out of her body. I was in awe at the sight, Reaper's body went limp. I thought he killed her and that maybe it was just my ability to see ghosts, but the expression on Hunter's face was one of intense fear.

Reaper's voice was loud and terrifying: "See, you really are monster…you haven't changed at all Hunter. You've been wanting to do that ever since I came back haven't you?"

Hunter dropped her body and started backing away from the ghost. "I…I…guess you're right…" He then took off running, forgetting probably that I was still standing there.

Then Reaper turned to me, "My father wanted us to have normal lives." She smiled at me while coming closer.

"Now you are free Gabriel to live your life and do what you want, not tracking down souls to take," said a man said coming from behind Reaper.

"Dad?" I could feel my heart racing, the man looked like a picture I had of my father holding me while I was a baby.

"Yes son. I'm so proud of the man you've become. I'm so sorry I couldn't be with you to share it. The government took me away from you, but don't hate them for that. You will be a fine mayor Gabe; please don't give that up because of Kyne or your loss. I love you, never forget that."

Kieran put his arm around Reaper and they disappeared.

I stood in the alleyway, alone beside the dead body of my step brother and my second cousin. My prophetic dreams never told me that I would be losing so many I had once held dearly.

I couldn't face my mother...Hunter might still want me dead and I couldn't go home to see the boxes my wife still hadn't unpacked or the baby clothes she had bought that day. With forty bucks in my pocket I took off running as far away from there as I possibly could.


	33. Chapter 33: Dealing with Loss

Chapter 33: Dealing with Loss

Angelus

The phone rang and the caller ID was Hunter's cell phone. When he heard about Kyne killing Tabitha there was confusion on his face because apparently he was supposed to be secured in a cage underground. I hoped that if he went after Gabriel that we could prevent the two from fighting…but as I looked at clock it was almost midnight. They had been gone for a couple hours now.

"Tell me you stopped them!" I begged of him making him go silent for a moment.

"It had already been done when I got there. Gabe killed Kyne...and I…got angry at him and Reaper went to his defense. I'm so sorry…" His voice was unusually cracking up.

I looked over at Erika who was standing there getting worried by my tears and expression. "I can't believe you'd do this…you were going to go after him? You killed Reaper?" He gave a small grunt, "I can't talk anymore…"

The line went dead and I started crying to Erika, "Gabe killed him…but Hunter killed Reaper as she went to defend Gabe against Hunter who was going to attack him!"

She looked at me just as confused, "Why would he dare do that? And she didn't do anything this time."

I could tell this was going to affect her since they had become so close since she got out.

"I don't know what he was thinking. He probably just lost it seeing Kyne." I took a seat on the couch rubbing my throbbing head, "I lost Kyne a long time ago…but I was a bad mother, I should have done more for him. I feel like I failed him Erika, he drifted apart from me and I may have been the one to push him away."

Erika frowned and sat down next to me, "he was confused Angelus. I don't think it was all your fault, honestly…I'm not just saying that either. He was always a trouble maker; you know that...it was just his personality."

Hunter was staying away from the mansion knowing I was pissed off at him with the unnecessary death of my friend again by his hand. I could sense a fear in his voice still and figured it was because he knew what he did was wrong and not like the Hunter I married.

My eyes were getting tired and Gabriel hadn't called or came home yet; I was starting to have my doubts that he wouldn't be. As a mother I was worried about him, the reality of losing his wife, child, brother, cousin…Man. I called his cell phone and it went straight to voicemail, it was frustrating and sickening because I could only imagine the pain he was in.

Erika came in and brought me some soup.

"Thanks."

After we ate we both fell asleep watching the television. The sound of the front door opening woke us up. Cautiously I got up and went to the door to see Hunter standing there shaking like he was terrified of something.

"I told you to stay away for now," I folded my arms across my chest. Erika came up behind me to back me up once she saw it was Hunter.

"There was nowhere else for me to go. Please…forgive me?" He got down on his knees and looked mentally torn apart. "I don't know what happened; I just lost all control seeing Kyne dead. She touched me Angelus, and I didn't die! I really don't get it, but all I wanted was to protect our son. When I came to my senses it was too late, so I ran away and that's when I called you. I will never forgive Gabe what he did, but I'm sure he will never forgive me for what I have done." Hunter stood back up to regain his composure. "Please say something…" he begged. I was speechless, never had I seen Hunter this broken apart before, not even after the first time he lost control. I was also shocked as to why Reaper's abilities didn't affect him…something must have gone on or Hunter was lying.

"I don't know what to say…I just can't believe they're gone."

He came closer and I could feel Erika tensing up. Hunter wrapped his arms around me, "I know. If only I had gotten there sooner I might have been able to stop Kyne."

I sighed and kissed his cheek, "none of us could have stopped him. He was going to do it sooner or later. We knew that."

He squeezed me tighter, "I'm so sorry. It was a horrible thing I did to you."

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, "It was...but I know how you feel."

For the rest of the night the three of us slept on the couch in the main room on the first floor. The one was on the table and we waited for the door to open, but it never did.

The next day we held a small intimate funeral and buried Reaper, Kyne and Tabitha. I was hoping Gabriel could be there for Tabitha but Hunter said she had to be buried then, that it couldn't wait any longer. Hunter and I sat there for a few hours while the others left.

"Do you think I failed Kyne as a mother?" I asked him.

"Come here…don't think that. I think you favored Gabriel more, but what parents don't lean more towards another child? I think you gave a lot to Kyne, but he was an independent guy. Definitely not a mommy's boy like Gabe," he cracked a smile.

"Hey! Gabe isn't…okay maybe he is...just a little." I rested my head against his chest thinking about them, "think they're at peace?"

Hunter seemed to space out in thought, I couldn't tell exactly what but something had come to his mind. "Yeah…I think they are."

Together we got up and headed back to the mansion.


	34. Chapter 34: Out of Darkness

Chapter 34: Out of Darkness

Gabriel

The curtains did a wonderful job blocking out any ray of sunlight creeping through my only window. I spent the night in some no name motel under a fake name; the guy didn't seem to mind when I paid him in cash. I tossed and turned when I tried to sleep, so I just stayed up drinking whisky on ice. My head was throbbing from drinking half the bottle. The words my father said seemed so distance and unreal to me now…like that whole day was just made up. I regretted taking Reaper with me…but had I not would I be dead too?

I laid back down, "I might as well be…'cause I sure feel dead."

I put the second pillow over my face and sighed into it, drifting back into sleep before I could open my eyes again.

"Gabriel…wake-up Gabe…"

A sweet and familiar voice touched my ears bringing me out of sleep.

"Just a little longer…" I rolled over onto my side then realized something wasn't right 'cause I was supposed to be alone. "Who's there?" I said afraid to move the pillow from my face.

"It's us Gabe, we've come to visit you before we leave."

Throwing the pillow off my face I sat up to see Tabitha holding a baby girl in her arms.

"I thought I'd never see you again..." I walked over to them and touched her cheek gently. I smiled relishing the gifts that let me have the power to touch and see my dead wife. "I miss you…so damn much. Is this her?"

Tabitha nodded, "This is Daisy…Do you like the name? We could change it."

"No...Daisy is perfect."

I got to hold her in my arms.

She laughed, "Daddy..."

I swear I could feel my heart melt. "My baby girl, I love you." I held her close and kissed her head.

"Don't worry, she loves you too. We came to deliver a message, which is you have to start moving on with your life…this motel, the drinking? That's not the Gabe I know and married."

Looking down I felt really ashamed. Of course she couldn't know what I was going through…could she?

"You feel guilty yes, about all that's happened?" Tabitha took Daisy back, "you made the right choices, and even if you didn't there is no going back and fixing them. We have to move on with the choices we make, because otherwise we're stuck in an unhappy place…like this."

My eyes were damp with tears hearing her voice speak to me again, "I know…and I'll admit that I was hoping Kyne would win so I could join you. I miss you Tabitha and it's just not fair that he took you away from me."

She put a hand on my shoulder, "Yes. But your family needs you more. New York needs you. Mutants need you. You don't know it but someone has given you the chance to really make a difference."

I looked up at her, it was almost like what my dad had said but it was different coming from her for some reason, "You really think so?"

"Of course, and you don't want disappoint them do you? Life is too short Gabe to be angry and neglectful towards others."

After we said our goodbyes I checked out of the motel and headed back to the mansion to see my mother and Hunter. By the time I got there it was already evening and my stomach was growling in intense hunger. I didn't feel like eating and I was only beginning to sober up. I knocked on the door and Hunter answered.

"Sir...I need to apologize. I'm sorry for what happened to Kyne, I was hurting and just like you I wanted my revenge…I hope you can understand and forgive me." My eyes went down to the ground in submission. I couldn't go any further into the house without apologizing to him and we both knew it.

He gave off a heavy sigh, "Accepted. Your mother has opened to my eyes to the fact that I haven't treated you as fairly as I should, just as she hadn't treated Kyne as fairly. So you can come in now."

My mother was standing there behind Hunter for the whole time I think. Her eyes looked tired with bags underneath them.

"After Hunter killed Reaper her spirit left her body. After Hunter took off running seeing her, my dad showed up. He said he was proud of me," I smiled leaving her looking paler than before.

"I can't believe it…what happened to him?"

I took a seat down on the couch, "he said the government took him away."

My mother still in shock as she sat down across from me. "I….we've been waiting for you to come back. We just buried them this morning…and I wanted to wait for you to come back, but we didn't know when that would be." Her voice sounded sad and I felt guilty now for not calling her and letting her know I was alright.

"I'm sorry I never called…I just needed to be alone, it was wrong of me to do that."

My mother got up and sat down next to me, "I just knew you were hurting and I wanted to be there for you. I understand...and I'm just thankful you're here."

She gave me a tight hug and I heard Hunter chuckling to himself.

Then my mother turned to Hunter, "so that is why you were shaking when you came home wasn't it? You didn't tell me that you had seen a ghost."

His look turned serious again, "she called me a monster…and I came to my senses but I couldn't undo it, so I ran."

Things between them seemed to be a little rocky; I knew they'd eventually work it out…'cause they needed each other.

The next week I went back to work. I cancelled my resignation and the deaths in my family were made public through a leak to the newspapers. Everyone was really sympathetic towards me but I didn't want any of it. I started a new project for New York- it was Tabitha's Outreach, a program to help troubled kids get the help they need when they are either afraid to talk to their parents or can't afford help. So far it's been a big success, which led to a drop in teenage crimes in some heavily troubled areas. There are times swhen I wished I had done things different…but I know one day we'll be together again.


End file.
